Nightmares and Dreams
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Eleven-year-old Rosalie Hale is abused and Dr. Cullen and his wife want to adopt her. Her abusive parents aren't thrilled with the idea. WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT/DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF AN ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES. THEY ARE OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**WARNING: WILL CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT/DISCIPLINARY SPANKING, BUT NOT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF ABUSE TO AN ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD AND A TINY AMOUNT OF SCENES WITH THE ABUSE TAKING PLACE.**

I hated those boys. They thought they were so cool. But they were so not.

You see, Andrew and Brandon like to pick on kids. Any kid that they see, they'll pick on them-for sure, you don't even have to wonder. Since the town of Forks is so small, all kids kindergarten through eighth grade go to the same school-Forks Elementary. There are plenty of kids for Andrew and Brandon to make fun of.

So of course when I see them walk up to two six-year-old girls with down syndrome, a scowl comes on my face.

I stand up and walk over to them. "Hey, don't pick on them! Get out of here and leave them alone!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Brandon asked, facing me.

I suddenly felt scared. Brandon was older than me, an eighth grader. I was only in sixth grade.

Andrew also turned around to look at me. He's an eighth grader like Brandon.

I knew what would come next. They'd beat me up. I wouldn't be the first to be beaten up by them, either.

I probably should be used to getting beat up, seeing as the monster that I was forced to call my father did it to me all the time. The woman I'm ashamed to call my mother doesn't even care. She occasionally hits me, too. Mostly when she's drunk.

No one, and I mean no one, knows about how I suffer abuse at the hands of my parents. Though parents isn't exactly a term I'd use for them.

Andrew slammed his fist into my stomach. The wind got knocked out of me and I fell backwards. I couldn't breathe. I'd been in that position before.

Brandon dragged me back up and slapped me across the face. My cheeks stung and tears developed in my eyes. I couldn't breathe and my face stung horribly. The tears fell and stung my cheeks even more than they already were stinging.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness while they were beating me up. The last thing I remembered was Mr. Thomas, my science teacher, pull the boys away from me.

* * *

I opened my eyes again. There were three paramedics around me, putting me on a stretcher.

I was about to close my eyes again when a female paramedic said, "Try not to fall asleep, honey."

Not hoping to be in any worse of a condition than this, I forced my eyes open.

Before I knew it, I was being whisked away in an ambulance, the paramedics taking care of me moving in blurs.

I knew we must have gotten to the hospital when the ambulance stop. I felt the movement come to an end as I was wheeled into the emergency room on a gurney.

I was placed on a bed and a nurse was setting up an IV. An IV meant a needle. Oh, no.

I was scared of needles. I mean, seriously-what kid isn't scared of something pointy piercing through their skin?

I closed my eyes as the needle was slid into my left hand. The nurse proceeded to gently remove the elastic from my thick, curly blond hair. "A doctor will be with you in just a second, Rosalie."

I tried to nod, but all I felt was pain. I found my voice and weakly said, "Okay, thank you."

She nodded and smiled and then walked away.

A minute had gone by when a doctor came over. He had blond hair that matched mine. He smiled warmly at me, but I couldn't trust him just yet. I was timid of all men; my so-called father had caused that. "Hello, Rosalie, I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm going to give you a quick exam and then take care of anything that needs to be taken care of. Would you like me to call your parents first?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

If Dr. Cullen was surprised, he didn't show it.

The doctor put his hand to my forehead. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever, but I'm going to take your temperature anyway," he said. "Can you open up?"

I wearily opened my mouth. Dr. Cullen put a thermometer under my tongue.

"Alright, I'm going to check the bruise on your cheek. It says you were hit there, correct?" Dr. Cullen asked, looking at the file in his hands.

"Mmm-hmm," I said, not being able to say much with the thermometer in my mouth.

I winced as he touched the bruise on my right cheek. "Sorry, honey. Okay, I don't think that there's anything seriously wrong, just a bruise and you'll be a bit sore for a few days. Just be sure to ice it. Now, let's see what your temperature is."

He took the thermometer out of my mouth. "Normal. Alright, now I'm going take a look at your stomach and your chest. You were punched there, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you comfortable with taking your shirt off so I can look?"

I hesistated before answering. "Um..."

He looked to his right and smiled as he saw someone walking over. "Esme, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my wife, Esme," Dr. Cullen explained. Esme smiled at me and I found the courage to smile back. "Are you okay with me pulling your shirt up while she's here?"

Okay, if there was a woman there, I could deal with that. "Sure."

"I'll give you some privacy," he said, walking to the right of the ER.

I began to pull up my shirt when Esme stopped me. "Sweetheart, you look like you're in a lot of pain. Let me help."

Soon, the shirt was off along with my bra (this was _so_ embarrassing) and the white blanket was pulled up to my neck.

Dr. Cullen walked back over. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

No, truthfully I wasn't, but I wanted to get this over with. "Okay."

I squeezed my eyes shut as he pulled the blanket down and closed the curtain, giving us privacy from the other emergency room patients.

"Ow," I said, the pain evident in my voice, as Dr. Cullen touched one of my ribs.

"It's most likely broken. We'll have that x-rayed." Although he said that just like he had said anything else, confusion played on his face. He must have noticed my glance so he said, "Rosalie, there's no report of you being punched right where this rib is located. Did something else happen beforehand?"

A painful memory of the previous night flashed through my head. It took place at the stairs. My father was screaming at me.

And then he threw me into the railing on the stairs.

I had caught myself on it before it could snap, but my rib hit it very hard. And though the pain was so strong, I had been forced to go to school.

"Uh...I don't...I don't...I don't really, um, well...I don't really...really remember," I lied.

_Very smooth, Rosalie_, I sarcastically thought to myself.

No one could know about the abuse, about the hitting, the beating.

I caught Dr. Cullen and Esme share a glance. They clearly knew that I was lying. I didn't mean for it to be that obvious.

"I'm going to wheel you down to get that rib of yours x-rayed. It won't take long," Dr. Cullen assued me when he saw my face fill with worry when he mentioned about the x-ray.

I felt the bed being moved and I looked up to see Esme walking beside it. She was really nice; she didn't even have to be here and yet she was. It was weird because she cared enough about me to be here. She smiled at me sadly and I could see it in her eyes that she felt bad for me that I had to go through being bullied, hurt, and in the emergency room.

We were soon at x-ray and Dr. Cullen carefully lifted me onto the x-ray table.

I whimpered as he turned on some machine. The noise and sudden light that it gave out made me afraid for some reason.

"It's okay, honey," the doctor reassued me.

It was fast, the process of taking x-rays. Dr. Cullen wheeled my bed to the children's ER this time. The environment there was a bit more, I don't know, what's a good word-kiddish, maybe?

The walls were painted yellow and the doctors and nurses were full of smiles. They all spoke in soothing voices.

This was very different from my house.

"Rosalie, this cut on your leg needs stitches," Dr. Cullen said as he placed a needle and thread on the hospital table next to my bed. "It doesn't say that either one of the boys hurt you leg, though, on your file."

I internally winced. Should I just come out and say it?

Yes, I should.

Tears were developing in my eyes. I wiped them away quickly. "Um...they didn't do that. Someone else did."

"Who did, sweetheart?" he asked.

"My-my father. My so-called father did this to me and it's not the first time," I hissed through my teeth. I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Oh," I heard Esme gasp and she covered her face with her hands. "I'll be right back," she said, speed walking out of the children's emergency room.

Dr. Cullen looked at me sadly. "And to your rib?"

I weakly nodded, pain welling up in my neck and head.

"Don't move, honey. It'll just hurt more."

"Okay," I said, more like croaked, in my little voice.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

He looked at me. "You can call me Carlisle, Rosalie."

"Alright. Carlisle? Why did Esme leave?"

He smiled. "She's a very loving person. She couldn't bear to see you in pain."

"But she doesn't even know me. God, I can't believe this. I always ruin everyone's lives. I made her stay with me when she didn't even have to."

"Do your parents tell you that you always ruin everyone's lives?"

"Yup."

"That's absolutely not true, Rosalie. Esme was thrilled to have the oppurtunity to look after you. We don't have any kids of our own, so she always comes down to the hospital to talk to and comfort the kids."

Esme walked back over and smiled at me. "That's right. We don't really have time to have kids."

Just then someone called, "Dr. Cullen, can you come check this out?"

"Be right back," Carlisle said, heading down toward the direction of the voice that requested for him to go over there.

Esme continued, "Carlisle's head doctor here, so you know how busy that makes him, having to oversee all practices. And the paperwork he has to do is incredible. We do sit with each other while he does it, but he couldn't take care of a baby while doing that. He was just promoted, so he's still getting used to this. It would be hard to have a baby at this time. I also have a job that takes all my hours. I'm a clothing designer and I'm working on beginning my own company. And Carlisle's father works here at the hospital, too. You'll have to meet him. My father's a lawyer. My mom and Carlisle's mom are the best of friends, but we can't make them watch a baby all day. So it's just hard for us."

I guess I felt kind of honored that Esme shared that all with me. I also felt sad for her. She would most definitely, without a doubt, be a terriffic mother.

I prayed that a miracle would come to them and they'd have time to have a baby.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE-TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

"Where?" I heard a voice bark.

Oh, no.

My father.

I felt a look of worry come over my face.

Dr. Cullen noticed and walked over to my bed. I was still in the children's ER. I'd been here for twenty minutes, not long at all for wait time for a room, yet Esme was talking to a nurse at the reception desk to see if any room in the hospital was available. Esme was really awesome.

Anyway, Dr. Cullen said, "Is that your father, Rosalie?"

"Yes," I whispered, worry leaking more in that one little word than in any sentence anyone was saying right now.

My father walked over. "When is she coming home?"

"I'm not sure yet. We still have to do tests and-"

He cut Carlisle off. "When the fuck is she coming home?"

I let out a whimper. My father looked at me. "Not another sound."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Carlisle said.

My father glared at Carlisle. "I'd like to see you make me."

Carlisle turned to another doctor whose nametag read **Dr. Gerandy. **"Do you mind bringing Rosalie anywhere else in the building?"

"No, that won't be happening! She's gonna stay right here! I'm her father, and I'm deciding that she's staying here!"

By this time, a security guard had been called to the children's ward. He escorted my father out in handcuffs.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. I let out a whimper. "Do I have to go back to live with him?"

Carlisle sighed. "I'm going to do the beset I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

* * *

That whole fiasco happened an hour ago. Now I was in my own room. Esme had made sure when she talked to the nurse that I woud be the only patient in that room.

I heard voices coming from the hallway right in front of my room. "She's very shaken up." That was Carlisle. "She's in a lot of pain, not just physically but emotionally as well. We still have to perform tests on her mental health. So just be soothing to her."

A woman's voice said, "Of course. Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"You're welcome."

The woman came into my room with a warm smile. "Hi, Rosalie, my name is Rebecca. Now, I know this may be really tough for you, but I'm going to be asking you sime questions and I need you to answer them as honestly as possible. These questions are all about your life."

Oh. So she was a social service worker.

I couldn't help but cry a little bit. Before my dad has become abusive, before my parents had gotten married, my mom had been a social worker. How ironic is that?

Almost at the same time my cries started, Carlisle was in the room. "Rosalie, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Dr. Cullen, can I talk to you in the hallway for a moment?" Rebecca asked.

Carlisle nodded and led the way.

"I think I understand what's wrong. On the profiles for her parents for occupation, it shows that her mother was once a social worker. This reminds her too much of the abuse she suffered," Rebecca explained. "Now, if you don't mind, would you ask the questions? I'll take notes."

"Of course."

Carlisle came into the room and sat next to my bed with a sad smile. "We're going to try this again, honey."

Rebecca has also come in the room and was sitting on the other bed with her notebook on her lap and her pen in her hand.

Carlisle opened the file in his hands. "Alright, Rosalie, what's a typical day for you?"

"Well, it starts off by me getting up first, and that's at 5:00. I get ready for school and then make breakfast for my parents."

"You don't make anything for yourself?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm not allowed to."

He seemed like he was trying to hold back a cuss word. Believe me, I was right there with him.

"Then I walk to school."

"You walk? But that's four and a half miles away."

I shrug. "My parents think it's no big deal. So school starts at 8:00 and I always be sure to get there on time. Then school goes by and I get lunch, but the school gives me a lunch because my parents don't give me money. And then I go home after two more periods and get fed a tiny, tiny bit, sometimes not even at all. Then I go to sleep and get ready to start this the net day."

"What happens when you get home from school?"

"It's just my mom home for a little bit, so I use that time to get my homework done. Once two hours go by, my father gets home, and whatever got him angry at work, he takes it out on me. My mom doesn't do anything about it, she just watches TV or something. Then I make dinner and once my parents are done eating, my dad beats me worse than he did before dinner. Then, in pain, I go upstairs and into my room and try to fall asleep."

"Okay, Rosalie, this next question is going to be really hard for you, so do you think you can handle it?"

I nod, preparing myself.

"Did your father ever rape you?"

I let out a shaky sigh. "No, I guess I was lucky enough that it didn't happen. He threatened to do it, though, many times a day, starting two months ago, when I first started to get my-" I quickly cut off, embarrassed.

"When you first started to get your menstrual cycle. Don't be embarrassed, Rosalie, I'm a doctor. That's come up many times."

"So yeah, when that started, he began to threaten me to rape me. He would get me scared purposely. He'd take my clothes off and repeatitively spank me, not just my backside, but all over me. He played with me down there to try to make me think that he was going to...that he was going to..." I trailed off, crying.

Before I know it, Carlisle has me in his arms and comfortingly was rubbing my back. "It's okay, sweetheart. That's never going to happen again. Never. You don't have to talk about it."

Rebecca stood up and smiled sadly. "I'm very sorry, Rosalie. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

I don't know how long I cried. All I remember is Carlisle putting my back on the hospital bed gently and holding my hand until I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Rebecca is going to be making a lot of appearances, and this isn't the last we'll see of Rosalie's father. And possibly in the next chapter (either the next chapter or the chapter after that) we'll meet Rosalie's mother.**

**Please review!**

**P.S.: Sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

In three days, I was able to walk and move around easily. Carlisle wouldn't discharge me, though. He said he still needed to perform a few more tests.

I was tired of all the tests. Yesterday, they were going to do a blood test, but I was crying too much and was too scared for them to do it. So this morning they had to give me a blood test and this time, Carlisle was in the room. I sat on his lap while Dr. Gerandy inserted the needle into my arm.

I let out a few cries and Carlisle rubbed my shoulder gently and spoke soothingly to me.

When the tube was almost filled with my blood, Carlisle put a piece of gauze right next to the needle and Dr. Gerandy took it out. The gauze was right over where the needle had been. Dr. Gerandy put a piece of clear medical tape over the gauze.

"All done, Rosalie," Dr. Gerandy said.

Carlisle stood up and carefully put me on my feet. He crouched down and looked at me. "You did great, Rosalie. See? That wasn't so bad."

He stood back up and guided me back to my room. Esme and Rebecca were both there, along with a man. I immediately grew scared and squeezed Carlisle's hand.

"It's okay, Rosalie," Carlisle said as I climbed back into the hospital bed.

Rebecca and Esme left the room. Now it was just me, Carlisle, and the other man.

Two men in the room.

Me.

No way out but the door, and they would beat me to it.

I was on the fifth and highest floor-there was no way I would make it out alive if I jumped, but if I did survive, I wouldn't be in the best of conditions.

So I watched the man I didn't know with weary eyes.

"Rosalie," Carlisle began. "This is Rebecca's husband Will. He's a lawyer and going to stop you from going back to your father."

"Okay," I whispered.

Will came closer. I took the top of the white blanket in my hands, putting a death grip on it.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said as he took out something from his briefcase. A file with my name on it.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. This is all going to be used in a court hearing soon."

I nodded.

"Alright, so how would you describe what happens at your house? Something normal that would go on in any home or something abusive?"

"Definitely abusive," I said. "This is absolutely not something that I think goes on in all houses."

Will wrote something down and then asked, "How do you think things should be in a home? Should there be a different kind of atmosphere in the house than what you are being exposed to?"

I hadn't really ever thought about that. Yes, of course I knew that I was being completely abused, but I don't tend to think of a positive atmosphere. I'm sort of stuck in a negative environment.

"Um, I think that kids my age, and not just my age-all ages-should be part of a home that has a atmosphere full of love and care. Much different from my current environment."

Will wrote something else down. "Where would you like to go instead?"

To that, I had no idea. I think that was obvious. "Anywhere else. Well, anywhere else that isn't abusive. Somewhere warm would be nice."

He smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

It didn't go so bad, and by the end of the questions, Will had earned my trust. That brought the grand total to five people-Esme, Carlisle, Rebecca, Will, and Dr. Gerandy.

Carlisle and Will left the room and Esme came in, smiling. "Hey, Rosalie."

I smiled. "Hey."

She sat on the chair beside the bed. "Don't you get bored in here all day?"

I shrugged. "I've grown used to boredom."

Her smiled turned sad. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's fine, I can deal with it."

She sighed. "Now, Rosalie, don't get mad, but Carlisle will be here in a few minutes and he's going to be taking you somewhere so you can be tested. I know how tired you are of that. But I don't know what kind of tests."

"Ah, whatever, I figured that the blood test wouldn't be the end of tests."

"Oh, yeah, how'd that go?" Esme asked.

I let out a sigh. "Well, I hope that it went fine, 'cause I really don't wanna have to go through it again. I was really scared and acted, like, half my age."

Esme laughed. "No, I bet you were fine. I've seen some pretty wild reactions to needles. You should hear of some of the stuff Carlisle says he's seen."

I laughed with her. "I had to sit in Carlisle's lap and he had to comfort me the whole time."

"He's very good at comforting people," Esme said. "He would be such a great dad. Oh, I wish we had the time..."

We sat there in silence for a moment, but I could easily tell what Esme was thinking.

Me.

It might not make a lot of sense, but I could just tell. She looked at me, full of hope.

They wanted a kid. I wanted parents.

Perfect match.

"First we'll try to make sure that you don't go back to your mother and father, and then we'll see what we can do with this whole adoption process."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Esme."

"Anything."

After a few more minutes of us talking (girls can talk about anything-we're proof of that), Carlisle came in. "Rosalie, we're going to go to another floor of the hospital for these tests. Are you too tired to walk? I'll get you a wheelchair."

"No, I'm fine."

But when I stood up, I almost fell over. "Wheelchair it is, I guess."

Carlisle came back a minute later with a wheelchair. I sat down, careful not to lose my balance.

"See you later, Rosalie," Esme said.

"Bye."

Carlisle wheeled me to an elevator. There was one person waiting with us, a doctor whose nametag said **Dr. Snow**. He talked to Carlisle while we waited and tried to talk to me, but I was too nervous-nervous that he was a man, even though he seemed nice, and nervous about whatever tests I had to take.

Soon the elevator was here. Dr. Snow pressed a button and the number 4 lit up. Carlisle pushed another button and the number 3 lit up.

Dr. Snow got out and we got out just after on the next floor. This hallway was different than the one upstairs; this one had only a few rooms at the end where the elevators were, but the rest were all examination rooms and medical practices.

Carlisle wheeled me into a door that was open. I noticed that the door plaque said _Pediatric Health Services_.

Inside, there were about twelve little kids, mostly around the ages of what I'd say four to eight. Some, though, looked younger than four and some looked older than eight, but it seemed like I was the oldest one here.

There were also a lot of nurses in pink and lavender and mint green and light blue scrubs, some with designs on them. There were a few doctors, too.

The room was a waiting area with maroon chairs, mahogany tables, a check-in window, and a door. Carlisle took me to the check-in window.

"Hi, Carlisle," the receptionist said. "Who's this?"

"Hi, Kayla. This is Rosalie Hale."

While the receptionist, Kayla, typed something in on her computer, a young woman in a lab coat walked over next to Kayla. She smiled. "Hey, Carlisle, is this Rosalie?"

"Yes, Hayley. Thanks for getting this in so fast."

"Of course. You can take her back here right now."

Carlisle wheeled me to the door and opened it. He brought me back to the woman.

"Rosalie, this is Dr. Westheart. She's going to give you the tests," Carlisle explained.

I looked up at him. "But you'll be with me, right?"

I could tell from the his face and the way he was hesitating to answer me that it was a no.

"You mean you're not coming with me?"

Carlisle crouched down in front of me. "I'm going to be right here, okay? I won't move from the reception area."

I nodded. "Alright."

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder. "These aren't like the tests you're used to. There's nothing to do with your body, like drawing blood or anything. You're going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay."

He gave me a small smile as Dr. Westheart wheeled me down a hallway nowhere near as big as the one Carlisle had wheeled me down. I saw a lot of the rooms having big medical equipment and examination tables. I thought Carlisle said it wouldn't be like the tests I was used to? I was relieved when she took me into an office no examination tables or medical equipment and that had a plaque reading _Pediatric Mental Evaluation_.

Dr. Westheart closed the door and I grew scared. She smiled as she sat down across from me at the desk. "Okay, Rosalie, Carlisle already told you that my name was Dr. Westheart, so we can skip the introduction. I'm a pediatrician here at the hospital. Right now, I'm going to give you some mental evaluation tests. I know that sounds like some sort of intimidating term, but it's really no big deal. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

Dr. Westheart handed me a packet of twoapers that were stapled. "It's two pages of questions all about you. There's no right or wrong answer; it's just whatever you think. Here's a pencil. Go ahead and start."

I started the test. The questions were all stuff to do with how I thought of myself. When I was finished, Dr. Westheart handed me another one.

This one was all about what I thought was wrong in my life and how it could be changed.

The last one she gave me was a a short one, just a page in length, but proably the hardest of them all. It was all about my hospital stay so far.

The first question was _How have you been treated during your hospital stay?_ On the line I wrote _Excellently_.

The next question was a multiple choice. _On a scale of one-five, one being the least and five being the most, how scared are you of being in the hospital?_

I didn't want to lie, so I circled 5.

The following question was difficult. _What is the hardest thing you've had to do this hospital stay?_

Dr. Westheart must have noticed me stop, because she said, "Is it something embarrassing?"

I looked up at her with confusions.

"Your answer to the question. Is it something embarrassing?"

I nodded. She smiled sympathetically. "Was it something to do when you were examined when you first were brought to the ER?"

"Yes."

"Was it when you had to pull your shirt and bra off so Dr. Cullen could examine your ribs, stomach, and chest?"

I felt myself go beat red. "Yup."

After two more questions, I was finished. Dr. Westheart wheeled me back out to Carlisle. I was happy to find him sitting right where he said he would be.

Wow. For the first time in eleven years of living, someone kept a promise for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So Rosalie's mother didn't make an appearance in this chapter:(-sorry. But not to worry-we'll all meet her in the next chapter!**

**Also, this won't be Will last appearance. He'll be in a lot of the story, just like Rebecca.**

**And Hayley (Dr. Westheart) will be a major character now, too. She's my new favorite! Just so you can get a picture of her, there's a pic on my profile! There's actually a lot of pics on my profile for this story!**

**So all the people at the hospital that Rosalie's come across are super nice. So, natuarally, there's got to be someone who isn't...or maybe more than one...next chapter, guys!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: REALLY? YOU SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO SAY IT? FINE-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Rosalie, your results from the blood test were lost. We have to do another one," Carlisle said.

My eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"I know you don't want to, honey, but it's necessary."

"Are you gonna be there?"

"As long as I don't get called to treat someone, I'll stay with you."

I nodded. "Thank you. When is the blood test?"

"In five minutes. It doesn't look like I'll be getting called for anything, so I'll probably stay with you."

I smiled.

But then a voice came on the speaker, _"Dr. Cullen to the second floor."_

Carlisle apologized and said he'd get someone to fill in for him. He brought me to the place where the blood would be taken. I was sitting in the chair alone. There was no doctor in the room yet.

I nervously tapped my fingers against the tray attached to the chair. It was obvious that I didn't open up to people easily. There were only a few people I trusted at this hospital, and none of them were coming in to draw the blood.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that could only come from fear when the door creeked open. I immediately grew ten times mroe scared than I already was. Make that one hundred.

It was a female doctor that just from the look on her face, I could guarantee you that she was the meanest person in this whole hospital. She walked over to me.

"My name is Dr. Warren."

Even her voice was mean.

She grabbed my arm and worked on locating a vein in my arm, and not too softly might I add.

Dr. Warren threw the needle into my arm. I gasped in agony; didn't she know at all how much that just hurt?

"Quiet down," she demanded. "I need to get this right, and that won't help if you continue to act out."

I couldn't believe her. Typically, I don't swear, but that woman is a witch with a capital B.

When she was done, she said, "Dr. Cullen will be back in a moment," without even looking at me. Dr. Warren left the room.

I was in tears. The pain in my arm was increasing, and my fear level was still high. That woman had no sense of compassion and didn't care in the slightest bit about making her patients comfortable.

Carlisle came back in. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I sniffed. "She hurt me!" I felt like a little toddler. "She didn't care what happened or how much pain I was in-she just threw the needle into my arm!"

In a couple of seconds, I was in his arms. I cried as he said, "I'm so sorry, Rosalie. So I'm assuming that from your description of the doctor that it was Dr. Warren."

"Yes," I said, adding a nod in case the word couldn't be heard through my sobs.

"Alright, well Rosalie, I don't want to dampen your mood anymore, but you're mother is here and she wants to take you home with her tomorrow when you're discharged. Rebecca's husband Matt is a lawyer, so she called him quickly and he's talking to your mother now. We're going to try really hard to get you away from her, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Carlisle put me in my wheelchair and brought me back up to my room. I could hear a woman yelling. My mother.

There was a man, who I guessed was Rebecca's husband Matt, my mother, Rebecca, and Esme. Funny, how when you put my mother and Esme in the same room and if someone were to ask which one was my mom, I'd tell them Esme. She's been more of a mom to me in just a few days than my own mother has been my whole life.

I saw my mother leave in an angry manner. She glared at Carlisle and I as she continued down the hall.

I found out that there would be a court trial for my mother to try to earn my custody tomorrow morning. Matt told me not to worry, that I'd be far away from my mother.

That's all I could hope.

* * *

Everything went fine at the trial. I didn't have to go home with my mother!

But just when everything was over, Esme smiled at me and asked, "What would you say to living with us?"

"I would say that you don't deserve the burden."

The smile came off her face. "Rosalie, listen, honey-the last thing you'd be is a burden. I love you like the daughter I'm most likely never going to have. But that can change if we adopted you. We could finally give you a proper life."

I sighed. "As long as it's okay with you and Carlisle."

The smile was back. "I already talked to him. Actually, Matt already has the adoption papers ready. He was able to get some pull, being a lawyer and all."

I nodded. "Well, I guess I'm now your daughter."

Esme wrapped me in her arms. "It feels like you always have been, sweetie. I love you."

Tears became evident in my eyes when she said that. Never in my eleven years had anyone ever said that to me. I had never been a child of two loving parents.

And now? Now I was.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN _TWILIGHT_!**

**This was requested in a review! Thanks to **WolfandVampire **for the idea of Carlisle yelling at Dr. Warren!**

"Dr. Warren, may I please talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle asked the mean doctor that had done my blood test when we were walking by her in the hallway (well, he was walking and pushing my wheelchair).

"Yes."

The meaness in her voice was still there. It scared me.

"Dr. Warren, why would you be so harsh to Rosalie when you drew her blood?" Carlisle demanded.

Dr. Warren rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Do I even want to know what sob story she told you? She was crying the whole time. Too much of a baby if you ask me."

"Don't talk about my daughter," Carlisle said.

Hmm...the first time someone admitted that I was their daughter (and did I mention that it was _awesome!_).

Then he said, "And please, don't treat her while she's staying here."

"It's not like I wanted to," Dr. Warren said as she walked away.

As we watched her head to the elevator, Carlisle crouched down in front of me. "You don't have to worry about her anymore, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

He wheeled me back to my room where Esme was.

This was the first time that we had been together when we were officially a family.

Esme smiled at me. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said. "Not as weak."

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"That's great, Rose," she stated, rubbing my back gently.

"Rosalie, if you still feel okay by the end of the day, I can discharge you," Carlisle said.

I beamed. "Really?"

He nodded, smiling. "It's still not a good idea to walk, though, so you'll probably have to be laying down all day, but that isn't much different from here."

"I'll just be happy to get out of here."

Carlisle and Esme chuckled at my statement.

Then Carlisle said, "But before you go, you have to have a physical so we can find out if anything needs to be healed further, alright?"

I looked up at him with my best puppy dog eyes. "Do I have to?"

He smiled sadly and crouched down in front of me. "Honey, it'll be over quickly. You won't have to worry about anything else after that."

Nodding, I asked, "Are you going to do it?"

I noticed he and Esme share a quick glance. "Actually, since you're now Esme and my daughter, we figured that it would be better for you to interact with other people."

I felt my cheeks go red. "You mean that whenever I have to go to a doctor, you're not going to check me?"

"No, Rosalie, I will be your doctor sometimes, but this time, it's better for you to go see someone else."

I was afraid of what that meant. "So you mean that I'm not going to like what's going to happen and it would be bad if it was you that did it to me since I'll be living with you?"

Carlisle smiled. "That's part of it. The other part is we have to build up your social health as well. This would be a positive if you were to interact with another person. You're going to be seeing Dr. Westheart."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Are you ready?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"You'll be fine, Rose. I'll be with you the whole time," Carlisle assured me.

"Alright."

And on that note he wheeled me out the door, leaving Esme behind. From the last look at her face, you could tell that she was struggling to not tell Carlisle to cancel the appointment.

We were once again on the third floor. I was wheeled into the Pediatrics area and Kayla, the receptionist, lead us through the door. She brought us to a room that had an exam table and it made me scared.

"Dr. Westheart should be with you in a moment," Kayla said with a smile before walking away, leaving the door closed behind us.

Carlisle lifted me out of my wheelchair and gently placed me on the exam table. I desperately clung to the sleeves of his white doctor's coat, hoping he wouldn't make me sit here and go through with this exam.

"Rosalie, let go," he said in the strictest voice I'd ever heard him use. It was strict but not mean, yet I still didn't want to take any chances.

I quickly released my grip and cowered back.

Carlisle got an apologetic look on his face. "Rose, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault."

"Sweetheart, I know you really don't want to do this, but I need you to just cooperate so we can get it over with faster," Carlisle said. "I don't want you to have to go through something that you despise. The more you cooperate, the faster this goes by."

I nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to worry about, Rosalie. I'll be with you the whole time."

I watched as Carlisle folded my wheelchair and put it to the side. He sat down in a chair close to the exam table as we waited for Dr. Westheart to come in.

Dr. Westheart was soon here. "Hi, Hayley," Carlisle said.

She smiled at Carlisle and I as she closed the door. "Hi, Carlisle. I see you brought a patient." She turned to me. "Hey, Rosalie, nice to see you again. I'm going to give you a quick physical and I might need to perform some tests. Then we'll be all done."

"Okay," I said.

"First thing is getting your height and weight," Dr. Westheart announced. She looked at Carlisle and asked, "Is it okay if she stands on the scale?"

He nodded and then stood up. He lifted me and put me on the scale.

Dr. Westheart recorded my heigh and weight. Carlisle put me back on the table.

"Alright, so now I'm going to take your blood pressure. If it gets unbearably tight, just tell me."

I felt a squeeze in my arm but I could handle it. Dr. Westheart wrote my blood pressure down on my file.

"Okay, time for your ears." She looked in my ears and then my throat and eyes.

Putting one end of her stethescope in her ears and one end on my stomach, Dr. Westheart told me to take a few deep breaths. I did as she said and then had to lay down on the table. I took more deep breaths until she stated that I could sit back up.

Dr. Westheart put her stethesope back around her neck. "Okay, before you go, I just wanna take another look at your throat. You might have tonsillitis."

She had to look at my throat again. "Just one more quick thing."

I saw her pull out a long Q-tip. "This is going to touch the inside of your throat. I won't lie-it's uncomfortable, but it's over quickly. Do you want to hold Carlisle's hand?"

I nodded. I felt Carlisle put his hand around mine. I squeezed his hand as I felt the Q-tip hit my throat.

It felt like a burn, like a stinging in my throat. I whimpered when she took the Q-tip out because it still felt like there was something there. I began to cry as Hayley handed Carlisle a cup of water to give to me.

I drank it quickly and said, "Thank you, Daddy."

I felt him freeze, but then continue to stroke the back of my head. "Let's go back to your room, Rosalie. We'll get ready to go home."

He put me in my wheelchair and brought me back upstairs.

"I'm gonna go get your results," Carlisle said as he left the room, leaving Esme and I together.

Esme smiled sympethetically at me. "So I hear you might have something wrong with your tonsils. I feel your pain. Trust me, I know how you feel. I slapped the doctor when he told me I had to have surgery."

I giggled. "Who was the doctor?"

She grinned slyly. "Carlisle."

"Was that how you first met him?"

Esme shook her head. "No, we were dating then. We've been dating since our junior year in high school. Before that we went out on a few dates, but it got serious after our junior prom. He proposed when he graduated medical school and we got married when we were twenty-six. That was two years ago. When I slapped him was the first time he ever treated me as a certified doctor."

We sat there in silence, letting her words float into the air.

Soon Carlisle came in, followed by Dr. Westheart.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Great news, Rose-you can go home tonight."

I smiled, but it was forced. Well, not completely, but it wasn't so natural. I could tell that there was something they had to tell me, and I thought it wasn't great news like before. It was probably bad.

"Dr. Westheart needs to talk to you for a moment, Rosalie," he then said. "We'll be just down the hall."

He took Esme's hand and lead her out the door. He carefully shut it behind them.

Dr. Westheart smiled as she sat where Esme had been sitting just a moment before. "Hi, Rosalie."

"Hi, Dr. Westheart."

She shook her head. "You can call me Hayley. You're Carlisle and Esme's daughter now, so you're like family to all of us here. And even if Carlisle tries to tell you to call me Dr. Westheart, which I know he will do, don't listen to him. In fact, follow Esme's example and slap him."

I looked at her with a look that said _How do you know that_?

"Esme and I are good friends," Hayley explained. "Alright, we have to get to business. Rosalie, you have to get surgery so we can fix a problem you have with your throat."

My eyes grew wide.

"Don't worry, Rosalie," she said. "It's a routine, simple procedure."

I scowled. "Everyone says that. 'Don't worry, Rosalie.' I'm so freakin' sick of it! Yeah, it's so easy for you to say! You're not the one that has to get test after test done and now surgery performed on you!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle exclaimed as he came in the room. He must have heard my outburst.

"I meant it! I'm sick of it! Every little damn thing is always 'Don't worry, Rosalie.' It kinda makes me worry more!"

"Rosalie Lillian, calm down right now," he said.

I narrowed my eyes. "It's difficult to do that when I just found out that I have to get surgery! But oh, yeah-don't worry, Rosalie!"

From the look on Carlisle's face, I could tell that I was in a lot of trouble.

"Rosalie, I strongly suggest you lower your voice. I'll tell you one more time. Calm down now."

His tone left me no room for arguement, but that didn't stop me. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Alright, Rosalie, that's enough. I gave you a chance. I'll deal with you when we get home. Thank you, Hayley."

She nodded. "No problem, Carlisle. Bye, Rosalie."

I glared as I told her, "Bye."

Carlisle wheeled me to the elevator without saying a word. Once we were in the elevator and were the only occupants of it, he began to lecture me.

"Rosalie, I know that you're scared and that this isn't fun for you, but you have to understand that we're all trying to help you. You may not want to admit it, however I know that you feel pain in your throat. Yet just because you're in pain doesn't give you the right to talk to people like that. I mean it, Rosalie-no matter how scared you may be. When we get home, you'll be facing the consequences."

As he spoke the word _consequences_, the doors of the elevator opened up. Esme was sitting in the lobby. She stood up when she saw us.

I had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be a good night.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme's house...there's no way to describe it other than gigantic! Esme told me everything that's on the first floor-kitchen, living room, another living room, dining room, bathroom, and a sunroom. Then she moved on to the second floor-master bedroom and bathroom, three guest bedrooms, and a bathroom. The third floor had her studio and Carlisle's study. Just absolutely gigantic (and beautiful)!

Carlisle brought me into one of the guest bedroom's that was now my room.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to Esme," Carlisle said, placing me on the bed and leaving the room.

He still seemed upset with me. It made me nervous. When my father was upset, the consequences were awful. I hoped this wouldn't be the same way.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I shouldn't be walking. I mean, Carlisle told me that at the hospital. But I couldn't help it. I pace when I get nervous, so that's what I started doing.

It felt weird to walk. I was walking very slowly, being very cautious and extra careful.

I heard footsteps, but it seemed natural to ignore them. Only when the person they belonged to reached the open door of my new room.

"Rosalie, I remember specifically telling you not to walk. Did you hear me say that?" Carlisle asked.

I put my head down a little bit and guiltily said, "Yes."

Carlisle walked over to me, picked me up, and sat on the couch.

"Alright, Rosalie, we need to talk," he stated, gently rubbing my back. "Now I understand that you are scared. You aren't the first person that I've treated that's been scared, trust me. But even though you're scared, you can't be deliberately rude to them. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"I discussed this with Esme and we both know what would've happened to us when we were your age and we acted the way you did. Before I tell you what the punishment is, I want you to tell me what you did that was wrong."

I sighed. "I snapped at Hayley when she wasn't doing anything wrong," I admitted, and then went on, "and just now I was walking when you told me that I shouldn't be."

Carlisle gave me a small smile. "I'm very proud that you included the walking thing and I didn't have to force you into saying that. Rosalie, have you ever heard of someone being spanked?"

My body stiffened as I discovered what the punishment would be. "Yes," whispered.

"Do you know the difference between a spanking and abuse?"

"I think so."

"I'm spanking you because I want to correct what you did wrong. It's to make you understand that you shouldn't do something anymore." He paused. Then he positioned me over his lap. I prepared myself for the first swat.

It hit my backside with a sting and I shrieked in surprise.

As Carlisle continued to smack my bottom, the pain increased. I tried as hard as I could to prove to him that I was strong and I didn't need to cry at a spanking, but the tears were falling freely and turning into sobs at the twentieth swat.

After ten more, he stopped.

I felt his hand softly rub my back. "It's okay sweetheart, shh. I got you."

And just like that he was holding me as I sobbed, my bottom burning when it touched his lap.

"I love you, Rosalie," Carlisle said.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

After a moment, Esme came in and wrapped her arms around me as I sat there crying in both their arms.

**This is a long chapter for this story! Thanks for reading and please reivew!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm going to try to start doing faster updates! There will most likely be another one today!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DREAMED IT WAS MINE-DOES THAT COUNT? NO? WELL, THEN, IT'S STEPHENIE MEYER'S.**

After being in Carlisle and Esme's arms for approximately ten more minutes, Esme announced that I needed to eat.

Carlisle carried me to the car and put me in the back. Then he turned on a radio station that played hard rock and I smiled. That was my favorite genre of music.

We pulled up to a restaurant that was part of a mall.

"Rosalie, do you think you're able to walk around in here?" Carlisle asked.

I eagerly nodded. Carlisle smiled and helped me out of the car. He walked beside me and Esme did also on the other side.

We sat at a booth in the back of the restaurant where it was unoccupied. I sat next to Esme and Carlisle sat across from us.

I looked over the menu and the waitress came over shortly after that. She was about twenty-one, twenty-two-somewhere around there. I saw that she was attempting to flirt with Carlisle.

I couldn't help but notice that Esme wasn't too thrilled. She wasn't exactly hiding it.

Carlisle just smirked.

We placed our orders and the waitress scurried away.

"I don't like her," Esme said immediately.

"That's just because she's flirting with your husband," Carlisle said.

Esme crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You're taking way to much enjoyment out of this."

Since it wasn't very crowded in the restaurant, we were out of there quickly.

"Rosalie, you have nothing at our house, so I was thinking we could go shopping," Esme said. "Do you feel up to it?"

I nodded.

Carlisle and I followed Esme out of the restaurant and into the mall.

"You'll hate shopping with Esme," Carlisle said. "She goes into every single store and spends an hour in each of them. That's not including time trying clothes on."

Esme playfully punched his shoulder. "Don't lie, Carlisle, I know you love holding everything."

We turned into a store called Forever 21. "What kind of style of clothes do you like?" Esme asked. When she saw my confused expression, she said, "Let's see...there's preppy, emo, artsy, goth, scene, edgy, punk...whatever you want."

I shrugged. "What's best?"

"I'll show you some stuff and then you can choose," Esme concluded.

"Okay." I nodded.

"But nothing low-cut, nothing too short, no strapless, no spaghetti straps, nothing tight," Carlisle said, "and no make-up."

"Get whatever you want, Rosalie, don't listen to him. He's a little bit overprotective," Esme stated. She playfully hit Carlisle's shoulder.

Even though it was playfully, I still winced from memories.

Carlisle saw me tense up. He shook his head quickly at Esme to tell her to stop. Esme realized what she did.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," she apologized, wrapping her arms wound me.

"No, it's fine. I just...it's fine," I stuttered.

We continued to shop and Esme told me that my style was sort of a mixture between goth and emo. I asked if that was bad since it was depressing and she said that after everything I've been through, it was extremely understandable.

We finished shopping and headed home.

It was late when I made it to my room. Carlisle carried all the bags and put them in my closet. He pulled out the pajama set I got.

"Sweetheart, as uncomfortable as this may be for you, I have to help you put these on," he told me. "You've walked too much today that I'm afraid your energy level won't last the length of the time it would take to change."

I nodded. My private parts would be covered at least and Carlisle was a doctor, so it wouldn't be too bad. And he'd already seen everything from when he treated me.

"If you need anything, don't get up. Just yell for one of us to come help you," Carlisle said. "Goodnight, Rosalie." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Carlisle." I smiled back, for once feeling safe when I was about to go to sleep.

Carlisle left and turned off the lights.

Then it hit me. I had to go to school tomorrow.

School was terrible. I was bullied all the time and I had no friends. Everyone called me a nerd because I got straight A's. It's not hard to do when you don't have any friends to talk to during class.

I thought back on all the names that I was called. There were at least ten of them. People constantly made blond jokes to me.

I started to cry. I've been doing a lot of that recently.

There was a knock on the door and it was opened. Esme switched the light on as she entered my room, closing the door behind her.

"You wanna talk about it, Rosalie?" she asked.

I nodded. She came over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"Please don't make me go to school tomorrow," I begged.

She looked at me sadly. "Oh, sweetheart, you have to go to school. What's the matter, Rosalie?"

"They make fun of me," I said, hiding my face in a pillow.

"Who makes fun of you, honey?" Esme questioned, gently removing my face from the pillow.

"Everybody," I said. "They call me names, they laugh at me, they tease me, they make jokes at me...I have no friends. Please don't make me go, Esme!"

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, but you have to go to school."

I let a few more tears escape as I laid in her arms.

"Carlisle!" I heard Esme yell. "Come here!"

I heard the sound of footsteps ascending the staircase and soon Carlisle was in my room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need you to carry Rosalie into our room," Esme explained. "She's not sleeping alone tonight."

Carlisle didn't ask any questions. He just lifted me up like a baby and carried me into what I assumed was their bedroom.

Esme pulled the comforter and sheets back so Carlisle could put me down. They covered me up and got in the bed beside me.

"Rosalie, just think-you'll be getting out early anyway. You'll only be there for first period and part of second period tomorrow," Esme said.

I looked up at her, confused. "Why am I getting out early?"

I noticed her and Carlisle share a glance, the same glance they shared when I had first lied to them about my injuries. There was something they were hesitant to tell me.

"Honey, remember when Hayley said that you needed to have you tonsils out? You're getting them out tomorrow," Carlisle stated.

My eyes widened. "No, no, no! Please, no!"

"Shh, angel, it'll be better to get it over with sooner than later," he said.

"I don't wanna have surgery," I pouted.

"It'll be over before you know it," Carlisle attempted to calm me, but I was too riled up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. I started to cry again.

I fell asleep in Carlisle and Esme's arms, still crying.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I really need ideas! Please either PM me or review with ideas!**

**Anyway...please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: SAME AS PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!**

**Another chapter today! I really like this story and I'm hoping to get another update in tomorrow! I really appreciate that people are taking the time to read and review this. It makes me feel really great!**

The next morning, Esme helped me choose what I was going to wear. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a red T-shirt that had MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE printed on it (Esme gave me one of their CDs and it was awesome!).

"Carlisle's gonna drop you off on the way to work," Esme said. "He'll also be picking you up. I have to go to a meeting for work, but I promise I'll be back when you're out of surgery."

I nodded. "Bye, Esme."

She smiled. "Bye, Rosalie." She kissed my forehard. Every time she or Carlisle kisses my forehead it makes me feel loved and cared for. That's a first for me.

Esme left and through the window I saw her car speed off.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked, coming downstairs.

I sighed. "I guess so." I put my backpack on my shoulders.

Carlisle smiled. "You won't have to be at school for that long."

This made me smile.

* * *

My first period class was science. I sat down in the front to avoid the kids who made fun of me the most. They always sat in the back.

"Can I sit here?" I suddenly heard a quiet voice ask.

I looked up to see a girl that I've never seen before smiling shyly at me. She was probably new to the school.

I tried to smile like Esme would have. She always made people feel better.

"Of course," I said.

I noticed her smile get bigger when she pulled out the chair to sit beside me.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen," I stated. It felt good to say "Cullen" now instead of "Hale." When I used to say "Hale," it made me feel ashamed that I was the daughter of those two people. But now when I say "Cullen," it makes me feel proud to be Carlisle and Esme's daughter.

"I'm Angela Weber," the girl-Angela-said. "I just moved to Forks from Port Angeles. It's much quieter than the loud city."

"And probably much smaller," I said.

Angela nodded.

"Can I see your schedule? It would be nice to know one person in all my classes," Angela said.

We had the same schedule, except our third and fourth period classes were opposite.

"So we have English next," Angela pointed out.

I sighed. "I'm leaving during English. I'm getting my tonsils out."

Angela looked sympathetic. "I had to have them out when I was six. Don't worry. You'll recover in no time."

We dropped the subject.

First period flew by, and after five minutes of being in in second period, I was dismissed.

Carlisle smiled as I followed him out of the school and into the car.

"How was school, Rosalie?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Better than it's been recently. There was a new girl and I think I'm gonna have a friend for the first time in my life."

He smiled at me. "I'm very proud of you, Rosalie."

I slightly smiled and looked down at my feet, embarrassed. No one had ever been proud of me.

With the exception of the radio, the rest of the car ride was silent.

I tensed when we got to the hospital.

"I know you're scared, Rosalie. I understand completely. But it's better to get it over with now than later," Carlisle advised.

I nodded. He was right.

I got out of the car and walked over to Carlisle where he was standing at a crosswalk. "Please don't make me, Daddy."

His face held a look of triumph. That was the second time that I had referred to him as my father. The other time had been when Hayley diagnosed me with tonsillitis. He crouched down in front of me.

"Listen, sweetheart," he began. "I know that your throat hurts. You haven't said anything about it, but I can tell. Wouldn't you like that pain to stop?"

With a sigh, I admitted, "Yeah, I would."

"Do you trust me, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

Trust. Not something that I did easily, but I did trust him.

"Yes," I stated.

"So you know that I wouldn't let you do something that was bad for you, right?"

I nodded once and said, "Yeah."

He stood up and put his arm around me as a father would do to his daughter. We walked into the hospital and I clung to him.

"You're okay, honey," Carlisle reassured me as we headed into the reception area.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," the receptionist greeted. She looked to be somewhere around Hayley's age. Young, like my parents. I smiled internally as I thought of Carlisle and Esme as my parents.

"Hi, Catherine," he replied. "I'm checking in Rosalie for her surgery."

Catherine nodded as she typed something in on her computer. "Alright, here's her file. I need some information before you can go back. Her full name?"

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen," Carlisle answered.

She typed something else in. "Age?"

"Eleven," he said.

Catherine made another note in her computer. "Date of birth?"

He wouldn't know this...

"7/18/98," Carlisle stated.

I looked up at him and smiled. Someone knew when my birthday was!

He smiled back and stroked my hair. "I know things," he said.

My smile widened into a beam.

After a few more questions, Catherine announced that we were done. "Okay, so you can go right back. Are you participating in the surgery?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes."

"Your father, Dr. Gerandy, and Dr. Snow are in the operating room already," Catherine said.

"Thank you, Catherine," Carlisle thanked.

"No problem."

Carlisle led me down a hallway. We reached a long room in the pediatric unit. Carlisle told me that this was where kids were prepared for surgery.

I had to dress in pajamas. When I finished, Carlisle brought me back to the operating room. I noticed that he had changed into scrubs.

I recognized Dr. Snow and Dr. Gerandy, but there was someone that I had never seen before. He seemed familiar. I realized that he seemed this way because he looked like Carlisle.

_Duh, Rosalie! Catherine said that Carlisle's dad was going to be here!_I told to myself. I recalled Esme telling me that Carlisle's father was also a doctor.

Carlisle lifted me onto the operating table. I let out a whimper.

"You're fine, sweetie," Carlisle comforted.

The anesthesia was distributed through an IV that Carlisle gently inserted into my hand. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks for reading! And please still leave me ideas!**

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE DISCLAIMER IS ALWAYS THE SAME!**

**Please leave ideas in your reviews! And also, would you like me to update a few times a day with short chapters or once a day with long chapters?**

I heard voices. There were two of them. I recognized one as Carlisle's and one I had never heard before.

"She's awake," the other voice said.

My eyes met his. It was Carlisle's dad. He sported the same look of compassion that Carlisle had.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Hey, Rosalie. How are you feeling?"

I swallowed and instantly regretted it. It hurt a lot and brought me to realize a pain in my throat. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Not too good," I said.

He looked sympathetic. "Your sugery went great and you'll be out of here tomorrow morning. Do you feel up to having a visitor?"

"Okay," I whispered.

"I'll be right back." Carlisle left the room.

I was alone with Carlisle's dad.

"Hi, Rosalie. I'm Carlisle's father. You did very well, honey." He smiled a smile that I'd seen on Carlisle's face a lot.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Carlisle's father, also Dr. Cullen, wiped a pice of my hair from my face. "Do you have an ear ache?"

"A little bit."

"That's normal. It should go away soon," Dr. Cullen explained.

Carlisle came back with Esme beside him. She grinned and came to the side of my bed.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad that's over with! How do you feel?" she asked.

"I've been better," I said.

Esme laughed. "I've been worried. How was school?"

"Fine."

Esme carefully hugged me. "I'm so happy, Rose!"

I smiled a little bit. "Same here."

"Rosalie, I'm gonna take you to your room," Carlisle said. "First I have to take out the IV."

I hadn't realized that there was an IV in my hand until he said that.

"Where am I now?" I asked.

"The recovery room." While he said this, Carlisle took the needle out of my hand. There was a little bit of blood so I closed my eyes. I felt him quickly cover it with a gauze strip and put a piece of tape over it.

Abruprty, I felt the bed being moved so I opened my eyes. I looked up to see Carlisle smiling at me as he pushed the bed into the elevator. He pressed the button for the floor I had stayed on when I was first here. Esme and Dr. Cullen stepped onto the elevator, too.

We arrived at the correct floor and Carlisle brought me down the hallway. I recognized some of the nurses and doctors that I had come across when I had stayed here.

I laughed and looked up at Carlisle as he brought me into the same room from my previous stay. He smiled at my happiness.

I knew everything about this room, like wherever in the floor there are creaks, what angle is best to watch TV at to avoid a glare from the window, and a lot more. At least I'd be comfortable during the rest of my recovery at the hospital.

Esme didn't leave my side for the whole day. She talked to me about school. Then we talked about what we could do while I was recovering. I would stay at home for the rest of the week. That didn't include Tuesday, today, since it was the day of the operation and I had to stay here overnight. But tomorrow morning I could go home. But on Monday I'd have to go back to school.

Carlisle was taking Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off. That was my whole recovery time. He wanted to make sure I was okay.

After we ate dinner, Carlisle left and Esme said, "You know, when you called Carlisle 'Daddy' he was really happy about it. When Hayley talked to you about tonsillitis and we went in the hallway, he told me that you had called him 'Daddy.' He was so happy, Rosalie. Then after he spanked you called him 'Daddy.' He told me how much it hurt him to spank you. And after you went into recovery, Carlisle came out to talk to me. He told me that you called him 'Daddy' again. He was even happier. I know that your biological father was an as-I mean, jerk, but Carlisle loves you and is very happy you're our daughter. Me, too."

I beamed. "I love you, Mom."

Now she beamed in accomplishment. "I love you, too, Rosalie."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

The next morning, a nurse came in my room a couple minutes after I woke up. I remembered her as Brittany.

"Time to go home," she announced with a smile. "Before you leave, Carlisle wants to check to make sure nothing happened to your throat post-surgery. He should be here soon."

As soon as Brittany said that, Carlisle came in. He smiled as he sat next to me.

"This is gonna be really quick," he assured me. He took out a tongue depressor and a light. "Can you say 'ahh?'"

I did as he asked and opened my mouth. The exam took about five seconds. I could tell that the results were good.

"Alright, you're all set," he proclaimed. I sighed with a smile in relief.

While Carlisle wrote something down on my chart, Brittany asked, "Would you like me to get you a wheelchair or would you like Carlisle to carry you?"

I looked at Carlisle to make sure that it was okay if he carried me. I didn't want a wheelchair. I was sick of them.

He nodded and smiled in encouragement.

"Dad says he'll carry me," I said.

Carlisle noticeably became happier. He lifted me up after signing my chart.

I was still tired and I felt like I hadn't gotten enough sleep, so I rested my head against Carlisle's shoulder. He stroked my hair and I instantly felt safe in his arms.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I sleep a little bit more when I get home?"

He chuckled. "Of course, Rose."

The elevator doors slid open. We walked out into the lobby where Esme, Hayley, Dr. Cullen, Dr. Snow, Dr. Gerandy, and three other people that I'd never seen before were standing.

I was introduced to the three other people and found out that they were Esme's parents and Carlisle's mom.

We said goodbye to Carlisle's parents, Esme's parents, Hayley, Dr. Gerandy, and Dr. Snow. Then we headed out into the parking lot.

The sun felt good. It was nice to not be cooped up in a hospital room.

Carlisle carefully placed me in the car. We were soon on the road.

"Honey, we were thinking about going on vacation for your recovery," Esme said. "How does L.A. sound?"

My eyes widened in excitement. "It sounds great!"

Carlisle and Esme laughed.

Esme helped me pack as soon as we got home. We packed a lot of sun screen. That was something we didn't need often here in Forks.

Before we left for the airport, Carlisle gave me something to help the pain in my throat. Then Esme and I sat and watched as he loaded the trunk of the car with our luggage.

"You know, you could help!" he yelled to us.

"But we also could not!" Esme yelled back.

I giggled. Carlisle looked at me and walked over.

"Oh, so you think it's funny that I have to do all the work?" he asked with a playful tone.

I tried to stop giggling. Carlisle lifted me into the air and I began to crack up. He tickled me a bit and brought me to the car.

I felt at ease in my new life.

I fell asleep on the way to the airport.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SAME OLD DISCLAIMER. IT HASN'T CHANGED.**

**Would you guys like me to update more often with shorter chapters or less often with longer chapters? Please tell me in a review or you could even PM me.**

Esme woke me up when we arrived at the airport. Still exhausted, I slowly stepped out of the car.

I was scared when we arrived at the metal detector. Would my silver stud earrings be confiscated? Esme bought them for me as a get well present for my tonsillectomy. I wanted to keep them really badly. I prayed that they wouldn't be taken away.

I looked down to make sure I didn't have any more metal. None on my Converse sneakers, none on my purple skinny jeans, none on my plain white V-neck tee, none on the black tank that was underneath it...just my beautiful earrings.

"Are they gonna take away my earrings?" I asked Esme quietly.

She smiled warmly at me. I thought she would laugh at me for asking such a stupid question, but then I remembered that this wasn't my biological mother. This was Esme.

"No, Rosalie. I'm pretty sure they won't," she assured me.

I nodded in relief.

I stepped through the metal detectors. I passed, thank God!

We had to go through a long tunnel to get onto the airplane. When we did get on the plane, I stood by Carlisle and Esme while they figured out where out seats were.

I'd never been on a plane before. I heard that your ears popped and that you had to chew gum or something to make them stop. I gently touched my ears at the thought.

"Over here," Carlisle said. Esme and I followed him to the seats. Esme sat by the window, I sat in the middle, and Carlisle sat by the aisle.

A voice came over the speaker that welcomed us to the plane. Then it said, "Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to take off. Thank you and have a good flight."

We buckled our seatbelts and I felt the plane take off. I watched out the window as the trees rapidly became smaller. It made me realize how high up we were. I was afraid of heights.

I whimpered by accident and quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Carlisle and Esme both looked at me with worried expressions playing on their faces.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked.

"We're up really high." Gosh, I sounded like a baby.

Esme grabbed my hand. "I promise you we're safe, Rose, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Esme smiled. "We won't let anything happen to you."

I knew that was true.

The pressure began to make my ears pop. I guess it was happening to Esme and Carlisle, too, because Esme took out a pack of gum. She took a piece and then passed it to me. I took a piece and handed it to Carlisle. The gum helped my ears a lot, thankfully.

I fell asleep on the flight. Carlisle woke me up when we were landing.

My neck was stiff from not sleeping in a good position. The seats didn't offer too much comfort for slumber.

We got off the plane and took our carry-on bags. Then we had to collect our luggage. Since we didn't have a car, we had to get a ride in a van that took people and their luggage from the airport to their hotel.

I couldn't believe my eyes when we arrived at the hotel. It was big, beautiful, and had a view of the ocean.

A bellhop took our luggage when we went to the front desk.

The man at the desk welcomed us to the hotel. The name was something Spanish that I'm not gonna even try to pronounce. "Last name, please?" the man asked. His nametag read **Sean**.

"Cullen," Carlisle said.

Sean nodded. "Carlisle Cullen, room for three?"

"Yes."

Sean gave Carlisle two keycards for the room and a few pamphlets about the hotel.

When we got to the fourth floor where our room was, Esme used one of the keycards to open the door.

I realized that it was a suite, not a regular room.

And it was _beautiful_!

The walls were light blue and the trim was white. There was a large window with beautiful silver curtains. There was a silver TV hanging on the wall, a couch, a coffe table, two chairs, a side table, a desk and chair, a few pictures hanging on the walls, and a mirror with an intricate silver trim. There was an adjoining kitchen with state-of-the-art appliances. There were three white doors that were shut and a closet by the kitchen.

"Let's see where your room is, Rose," Esme said, leading me to one of the closed doors. She opened it to reveal a bathroom that matched the main room that we were just in.

"I guess it's not this one," I pointed at.

Esme laughed and brought me to another door. There was a king sized bed with a tan comforter and brown pillows. The headboard was white and the walls were mint green.

"This is Carlisle and my room," Esme concluded.

She opened the last door. The walls were yellow and the comforter on the double sized bed was coral. The pillows were beige and the headboard was white, just like the other bedroom.

"Here's your suitcase, Rosalie," Carlisle said. He placed it in the corner of the room and Esme followed him out.

I unpacked most of my stuff into the set of drawers that was opposite the bed. When I was done, I sat down on the bench in front of the bed and sighed happily. I turned my head to look out the window. I could see the ocean from my room.

Since I had nothing else to do, I found the remote for the TV on the table beside the bed. I pressed the button and the TV was brought to life.

I settled for some Disney Channel show. I hadn't really watched much TV before, just in school when we watched videos in class.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

Carlisle and Esme came in. They had changed into tees and shorts.

"Where are your bathing suits?" Esme asked.

"Top drawer on the left," I replied.

Esme searched the drawer until she closed it. In her hand was a red bikini.

"Absolutely not," Carlisle said, taking the bathing suit from Esme and putting it back in the drawer.

Esme glared at him. She took the bikini back out and when he tried to put it back again, she slapped his hand. "She's wearing it. Now get out so she can change."

She continued to glare at him as he walked out of the room, his hands raised to show that he surrendered.

"Once you have this on, throw on some shorts and a T-shirt. Grab a towel and a pair of flip-flops and take out your earrings," Esme said. "We're going swimming at the pool here."

I nodded. She smiled as she left them room.

There was one problem. I couldn't swim. I'd never been in a pool before in my life.

**Next chapter should be out soon. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE DISCLAIMER HAS NOT CHANGED (ALTHOUGH I WISH IT DID).**

**Please enjoy! There are pics on my profile for this chapter!**

After I changed, I came out of my room. "Esme?" I asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She smiled and walked over to me. "We can go in Carlisle and my room."

Esme closed the door behind us. "So what's up?"

I closed my eyes. "Um...I can't swim."

"That's fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Carlisle and I will teach you. We'll go to the indoor pool. Since it's almost dinner time, there probably won't be anyone there," Esme said.

I sighed in relief.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Esme exclaimed. She grinned and we headed out to see Carlisle.

"Let's go!" Esme declared.

They each grabbed their keycards. We exited the suite and walked into the hallway.

We were the only occupants of the elevator. "We're going to the indoor pool, Carlisle," Esme said. "We're gonna teach Rosalie how to swim."

I was scared that Carlisle would be mad that we had to go to the indoor pool, so I partly hid behind Esme.

Carlisle smiled comfortingly and crouched down in front of me. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Are you mad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Of course not."

I smiled and hugged him. He stood up and I leaned against him, thankful that he wasn't mad. My biological father would've beaten me for making him switch his plans.

When we got to the first floor, we followed the sign that said **INDOOR POOL THIS WAY**.

Esme opened the door with her keycard. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else here.

Carlisle took his shirt off and jumped right in, splashing Esme and me as he did so. He turned around to face us. His hair was now golden brown.

Esme gasped, now soaking. "Oh, you did not just do that!" She took her shirt and shorts off to reveal a black bikini and jumped in after him and splashed Carlisle with water. They laughed and then turned to me. "Take your tee and shorts off, Rose!" Esme said. "Come on, the water's warm!"

I slid my shorts off and then my T-shirt. It felt weird to just be wearing a bikini. I walked over to the stairs and cautiously dipped my foot in the water. It was warm. I put my other foot in and grasped the railing.

Carlisle walked over. If he could walk over, that meant it was the shallow end. I relaxed a little bit, but not a lot.

"Come on, honey," he said, extending his arms. Carlisle lifted me and brought me to where Esme was standing.

"You can touch the bottom here," Esme said. "Carlisle's gonna let go of you but you're gonna still be standing."

I squeezed my eyes shut as Carlisle slowly removed his hold on me.

Esme was right. I could stand with no problem. The water reached the top of my rib cage.

I walked around with them for a couple minutes and then they taught me how to move my arms and legs to swim. We were still in the shallow end, yet I was still scared.

"Rosalie, I'm gonna lay your stomach over my hands and then you need to start swimming the way we showed you. I'll let go after a few seconds," Carlisle explained.

I did the strokes they told me to do and a felt Carlisle remove his hands. I started to move and I thankfully stayed above the water.

I stopped and turned around. "Great job, sweetie!" Esme exclaimed.

"Now how about we try it in the deep end?" Carlisle suggested. "I'll be right beside you."

I was able to swim in the deep end, too, and I was really proud of myself.

We went back to the shallow end. Esme asked me if I wanted to go underwater.

"Just hold your breath, plug your nose, and dip your head under. You only have to stay down for three seconds. Then you should come right back up, okay?" Esme instructed.

"Okay." With a nod I took a big breath and squeezed my nose. I dipped my head underwater and counted in my head. _One, two, three..._

I came back up and gasped for air. I realized that I didn't need that much air. I was completely fine.

We swam for a little longer and I waas able to swim underwater. We climbed out of the pool and dried off.

Back at the suite, Esme and I dried our hair. We fixed our hair into thick curls. Esme told me that we were somewhere fancy to eat and that's why we had to make our hair look extra nice.

"Can I come in?" Esme called.

"Yup!"

She opened the door and closed it behind her. She looked stunning in a navy blue dress that had a bow in the front in the center. The straps were about an inch wide. She wore silver heels and silver shawl.

"We're going to the restaurant at the hotel," Esme announced. "It's a fancy beach place, so we gotta get you ready for this!"

After going through my clothes, Esme decided that I should wear a prurple short sleeved dress with ruffles on the bottom and on the sleeves. She chose a pair of black ballet flats for me to wear. She wrapped a black shawl around me and gave me a black clutch purse with silver on it.

"Time to go," Esme said with a smile.

Carlisle was waiting for us in the main room. He was wearing khaki shorts, a navy blue polo that was darker than Esme's dress and had an Abercrombie logo on it, and brown flip flops. I smiled at the thought that Carlisle and Esme shopped at Abercrombie. It showed how young they were.

"Let's go," Esme commanded. She grabbed a silver clutch purse and put her keycard inside it. Carlisle gave her his keycard to hold, too.

We took the elevator to the first floor. We turned into the restaurant that was, like the hotel, named something in Spanish that I couldn't pronounce. We walked in.

It was so elegant. Everything was current and well designed. I think I was gonna like it here.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Starting tomorrow, I'll be doing longer chapters with once-a-day updates.**

**I really appreciate reviews. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! This chapter isn't that long, but the next one will be, I promise! It should be up either late in the day or tomorrow morning! And you guys already know the disclaimer, sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

The restaurant food had been so good. The prices-not so much. When Carlisle saw the amount he had to pay, I think he almost had a heart attack. "Esme, why did we come here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Carlisle, you know we can afford it. It's not my fault if you're cheap."

I changed right into my pajamas when we got back to the suite. I was really tired but not ready to go to sleep.

I walked out into the main room to see Carlisle and Esme cuddled up together on the couch.

"Come here, sweetheart," Esme said, gesturing me over.

I made my way over to my parents. They pulled me down in between them and wrapped me in their arms. I instantly felt calm.

"So did you like swimming today?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was fun."

"We're going to the beach tomorrow," Carlisle said. "Esme wants to get a tan. We can go in the ocean if you'd like."

"Sure."

We watched a hilarious sitcom on the high definition TV. I hadn't ever laughed like I did at the show.

When the sitcom was over, I got ready for bed. I was exhausted. As soon as I was under the blankets, I was asleep.

* * *

I think that somewhere in me knew I was dreaming. But it felt so real.

My biological mother was laying on the couch. She watched as my biological father approached me with an evil smirk on his face.

"We're gonna have some fun, you whore." He ripped off my jeans and my underwear.

I screamed. He slapped me across my face.

I saw him take his pants off and my mother laugh. It made me sick that these people were actually my biological parents.

I was hitting the pillow beside me. I was half stuck inside my dream and half in reality.

The door was opened and closed quickly. Someone was walking over to the bed.

"Rosalie, honey, you're okay, shh."

I was in someone's arms.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

As hard as I fought against the person's hold, I couldn't free myself.

"Sweetie, calm down, I got you."

The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I couldn't think straight right now.

The one thing I knew was that it was male. Like my biological father.

"PLEASE! PLEASE, LET ME GO! PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_! Please," I begged.

I felt the grip on me slightly lessen so I could turn and face the person.

It was Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," I said, crying into his chest. "I had a nightmare."

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's not real and you're safe," he comforted, rubbing my back.

There was a little bit more light in the room. I looked up to see Esme standing in the open doorway, her concerned face full of worry.

I eventually fell back to sleep, still in Carlisle's arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still in Carlisle's hold. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, vaguely recalling the details from my nightmare last night. I shuddered at the thought.

"We're gonna get some breakfast and then head over to the beach."

"Okay," I whispered.

Carlisle helped me stand up and I got ready for the day. Esme gave me another bikini to wear (Carlisle wasn't too thrilled) and it was dark purple. She put on a lime green bikini and we wore shorts and tees our bathing suits.

"Make sure you get sunscreen, a towel, an extra change of clothes, and anything else you'd like to bring. Bring all your stuff in your beach bag," Esme instructed.

I put sunscreen in the red beach bag as well as a towel. I grabbed a change of clothes and added it to the bag along with a book I had gotten when we were shopping at the mall.

"All set, honey?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

We went to the hotel restaurant again for complimentary breakfast, so it wasn't fancy like the night before. Carlisle was happy that we didn't have to pay.

The hotel was right on the beach, so all we did was walk out the back. It was very early in the morning, around 7:30, so there were only six other people on the beach.

"Do you wanna get a boogie board, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, indicating to the two flat boards that two kids were using in the ocean.

It looked fun so I nodded. "Yes, please."

"Esme, I'm gonna take Rosalie to get a boogie board at the beach store over there." He pointed to what looked like a large hut.

Esme nodded. "When you get back, be sure to put sunscreen on, Rose."

"Alright," I confirmed. Then I walked with Carlisle over to the store.

I chose a boogie board with a pattern of fish on it. After paying for it we headed back over to Esme.

Esme handed me my sunscreen. "I'll get your back if you can't reach it."

She helped me cover myself in sunscreen and Carlisle told me where I burned easiest. I covered those places twice.

"We're going in the ocean, Esme," Carlisle said.

"Okay. I'm gonna stay here and tan," Esme stated. She took out a book and put her head back on her towel.

The water was not quite as warm as the indoor pool had been, but it was still warm under the sun. Carlisle helped me learn how to use the boogie board and I was able to do it by myself after a few tries. It was a lot of fun to be laying on top of the waves.

When it was lunch time, we packed up all our stuff and went inside. We changed but Esme told me to put on a bathing suit underneath just in case we did anything that invloved water. She handed me _another_ bikini. It was covered in red and black stripes. She had one that was light blue with pink polka dots.

We had lunch at a place down the street from the hotel. Carlisle said that the amount we paid for the food was a lot more reasonable than the other night. Esme told him that he should give it up on the prices because he had the money anyway and that he was just cheap.

We left the restaurant and walked down the street. Carlisle and Esme told me to look for things that I might like to do. We turned the corner my eyes grew wide. There was so much stuff to do that I didn't know where to start!

**Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The disclaimer is the same for every chapter...Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_.**

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I wanted to get to Rosalie's birthday really badly.**

**I've had people ask if the rest of the _Twilight_ characters would be a part of the story. You'll meet Emmett in this chapter, Edward in a few chapters, and everyone else after that.**

The first thing we did was go into a candy shop. We got fudge and other kinds of candy that I'd never even heard of, but it was chocolate, so it had to be good.

Then we went into a huge music store. I mean, we were in L.A. There were probably countless record companies around here. The music was not only current but they also had stuff from years before that. Esme told me to choose whatever I wanted. I picked out a Muse CD.

When we were leaving the store, I saw someone walking in that was in the same grade as me. His name was Emmett McCarty and he was HOT. All caps. He also stuck up for me when he saw kids were bullying me.

"Hey, Rosalie," he said.

I thought I was going to faint when I looked at him. _So hot..._ "Hey, Emmett."

"See you when we get back to school," Emmett told me.

I nodded. "Yeah. See you later."

Am I an idiot or what?

"Who was that, Rosalie?" Carlisle questioned.

"Emmett."

"You know him?"

"Yup."

"Just to clarify, he's not your boyfriend, right?" He spit the word "boyfriend."

I shook my head. _A girl can wish, though._

"Good. You're not allowed to have a boyfriend."

Esme snickered. "Oh, Carlisle, you really need to let the poor girl live her own life."

* * *

The rest of the vacation was really fun. We got back to Forks on Sunday night. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

The next morning I got ready for school and Carlisle dropped me off on his way to work.

I talked to Angela again in science. We walked into the cafeteria together.

Emmett McCarty was walking right up to me.

"Hey. You look kinda tan."

I smiled. "So do you."

"I wonder why. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys would like to come sit with me and my friends."

Angela and I agreed.

We sat at one of the gray lunch tables.

"These are my friends Ben, Mike, Jessica, Laruen, and Tyler. Guys, these are my new friends Rosalie and Angela."

He introduced me as his friend. Now if we could just change that to _girl_friend the world would be a happy place.

I'm really pathetic.

School was actually pretty good. I made new friends. And I saw that Angela might be attracted to Ben.

Esme picked me up after school. I told her all about my day.

"That's great, sweetie. I'm really happy you like school."

I sighed. "But there's only a month left of school. I wish I had made friends earlier."

Esme smiled. "You can hang out with your friends over the summer."

"That'd be cool."

The last month of school flew by. Angela was now my best friend. We had gone shopping and did a lot of best friend stuff that I had never done before.

The night of July seventeenth was the last night of being eleven for me. I couldn't fall asleep that night. I was turning twelve. That meant only one more year before officially being a teenager!

I woke up very early on the morning of July eighteenth. It was my birthday!

I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked exactly the same, yet totally different at the same time. I brushed my fingers through my long blond hair and looked at my reflection. As I stared at myself in shorts and a T-shirt, I thought about what was different.

The fear was gone from my eyes. I smiled more than I frowned. My eyes smiled with me now and my smiles reached ear to ear. I looked like a much healthier kid.

I could smell food. I was hungry so I opened the door to my room and headed downstairs.

I now knew Carlisle and Esme's house-mansion-better. I knew how to navigate around the million rooms on each floor. Well, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but it was a big house.

Esme was standing in front of the counter. She was making scrambled eggs. Carlisle was attempting to measure something.

"Esme, this measuring cup is broken," he declared.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she whispered.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, nothing," Esme replied.

"Really?" Carlisle put a little bit of flour on Esme's nose.

Esme gasped. She put flour on his nose.

Then Esme saw me. "Happy birthday, Rosalie!" She wiped the flour off her nose, as did Carlisle.

I walked into the kitchen and she hugged me. "Twelve years old!" she exclaimed.

I beamed.

Then Carlisle hugged me. "Happy birthday, honey."

"Thank you. I hear that the measuring cup is broken."

Esme laughed. "That's the third time already. He can't measure right. It doesn't have to be exact, Carlisle. If it's a little bit off it doesn't matter."

"Would you like me to help you?" I asked.

Esme shook her head. "It's your birthday, sweetie. Go watch TV or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rose."

As I walked out of the kitchen, I heard Carlisle say, "Esme, the-"

"Don't even tell me that something else is broken, Carlisle!" she exclaimed.

I laughed as I sat down in the living room.

After ten minutes, Esme called me back into the kitchen.

"Time to eat," she announced, directing me into the dining room.

On the table there were pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, bagels, donuts, and much more.

I hugged both my parents. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"What would you like to drink, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked.

"I can get it," I said.

"I told you that you're not doing anythin today," Esme said.

I sighed. "Apple juice, please."

We all ate breakfast. When we were done, Esme handed me a small box wrapped with silver paper and a black bow. "This is one of your presents."

Did she just say one of, as in I was getting more? I'd never gotten anything for my birthday before, except for at the end of the school year they gave you a "special pencil" for summer birthdays.

I opened it slowly, not wanting to greatly damage the shiny silver wrapping paper. There was a white paper sheet wrapped around a tiny box. I peeled the sheet off to reveal and iPod touch.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. For the third time today, I was hugging my parents.

It felt good to be loved.

**Your reviews are like presents for Rosalie's birthday! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, WISH IT WAS, SAME DISCLAIMER AS ALWAYS.**

**Edward will be introduced not in this chapter or the next one, but the one after that. So all you Edward fans keep your eyes out for him...**

Angela and I were hanging out with Emmett and Ben at Jessie's. It was a restaurant and had a gift shop. We were all laughing, goofing off, and just generally having a good time.

I was allowed to hang out with my friends without any parents being there as long as I had my cell phone with me. Carlisle and Esme had gotten it for me on my birthday. And also, if Jessie's wasn't a five minute walk from our house, I don't think I would be allowed to go.

Ben's phone rang. "Hello?...Now?...Alright, we're on our way." He hung up. "That's my mom. She wants me home now. Are you coming over, Emmett?"

Emmett nodded. "See you guys later."

Angela and I said bye as they walked away from Jessie's. We stayed there for ten more minutes until Angela's phone vibrated to signal she had a text message. She sighed. "I have to go to my cousin's birthday party. My parents are leaving now."

"Alright. See you later, Angela."

"Bye, Rose."

Having nothing else to do, I started to walk home. There wasn't anything interesting to see on my five minute walk home.

When I reached the beginning of the long driveway, someone stepped out of the woods.

It was my father. He had a smirk on his face.

"It's not nice to be a burden, Rosalie," he scolded. "These poor people...they have jobs and yet they still have to deal with _you_."

I was afraid. I clutched my cell phone, ready to speed dial my Esme. Carlisle was at work and she was home.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about anything, Rosalie," my father said. "I'm not gonna hurt you. But by staying with Carlisle and Esme, you're hurting them with the burden of you. You could always come back to your mother and me."

That was the last thing he said before he turned around and walked back into the woods.

I looked up at the driveway that was on a hill. I couldn't see the house from here, but I could picture it. Just over a month ago, Carlisle and Esme had lived there alone. They led happy and peaceful lives and carried out their jobs. Then I got there...

As much as I hated to admit it, my father was right.

I ran through the woods and to the street my biological parents lived on.

My father was standing on the porch. "I knew you would come."

I followed him inside. Everything was familiar. Nothing had changed. It was still the same nightmare that I had grown up in.

My mother was sitting on the couch. "How dare you tell people about this?"

I felt my father hit me down from behind. "She's right. You useless piece of shit."

I screamed from the impact and fell to my knees. He kept on beating me. I wailed when he pulled all of my clothes off.

He circled me. "You deserve to be punished."

He lifted me up and threw me into the wall. Everything went black.

I was brought back into consciousness when someone gently shook me awake. A red head female EMT stood over me.

I was being loaded onto a stretcher. "Honey, we're going to take good care of you. Someone was taking their daughter door to door to sell Girl Scout cookies when they heard screaming. They called 911 immediately."

A blanket was put over my naked body before they carried me out of the house.

I was quickly loaded into an ambulance where they worked on treating me while the siren ran as the driver sped to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle and his father were standing there waiting. Dr. Snow and Dr. Gerandy soon joined them.

"She was found naked on the floor of her biological parents house. She was possibly raped while she was unconscious," the red head female EMT said.

I tried to avoid Carlisle's gaze as I was wheeled into a trauma room. I knew that I had disappointed him and he was probably angry. I hoped he wouldn't beat me.

I could barely keep my eyes open, but I could what was going on around me.

"She's not gonna like this," I heard Carlisle say. "Hold her down if she tries to move. I have to do a sexual assault test."

I whimpered.

It hurt a lot. I cried out several times during the examination. I honestly didn't know if I was raped. I had been unconscious.

"I don't think she was raped," Carlisle concluded. "I don't see any evidence of a rape."

Thank god. I would have never be able to live with that.

Various cuts on my body were treated. Three needed stitches. Carlisle's dad thought that my arm was broken, so he instructed a nurse to take me to get it x-rayed. The x-ray proved that he was right and I had to get a cast. I heard him ask me what color I wanted for my cast. I weakly whispered, "Red."

I was falling asleep when I felt my bed being wheeled into a room. I opened my eyes to see the room number the same that I've always been in. It feels like this is my second room, second to the one at Carlisle and Esme's house.

Carlisle and Esme-I bet I put them through so much more aggravation because I ran off.

I was half conscious when I heard two people talking. They sounded like they were arguing about something.

"She's not gonna be punished for being beaten!" a voice argued.

"I'm not saying that and you know it!" the other voice shot back. "She should be punished for running off. You know that just as well as I do. It was completely irresponsible and she knew better, she's a smart girl!"

It was silent for a few moments. With a sigh the first voice said, "You're right. But I'm waiting until she's completely healed."

"I agree," the other voice stated. "Don't spank her until her injuries are gone. She's been through hell."

Then it clicked in my brain. The first voice was Carlisle's and the other belonged to his father.

Carlisle was going to spank me for running off.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter and you guys already know the disclaimer for it (the same as the other ones).**

**Edward will make his first appearance in the next chapter which I hope to have out soon! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review, please!**

It had taken some time, but all my injuries were healed. I was going back home today.

Carlisle came into my hospital room. We hadn't spoken much since I'd gotten to the hospital, only the necessary things like how much pain I was in, if there was anything I needed, etc.

"Are you ready to go home, Rosalie?" he asked.

I nodded but didn't say anything. I didn't feel comfortable talking to him for some reason. Maybe it was because I knew he would be spanking me when we got home, and it didn't take long to get home.

"My shift doesn't start until an eight-thirty, so I can't discharge you. We have to wait for another doctor to come."

We waited there in an awkward silence until Carlisle's father came in.

"It looks like you're all set to go home, Rosalie," he announced with a smile. He signed my chart. "You can leave whenever you're ready, honey, just tell Carlisle."

I looked at Carlisle and said, "I'm ready now."

I noticed Carlisle and his father share a look. That was an instant reminder that I would be receiving a spanking soon.

Carlisle lifted me and carried me out into the lobby where Esme was sitting worriedly. She hurried over to us.

I was oblivious to anything anyone said while we were driving home. I was so scared about being spanked.

"Rosalie, would you wait in your room for me? I'll be up in a minute," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I whispered.

I slowly walked to my room. I was shaking with fear. I left the door open as I sat on the bed.

While waiting for Carlisle, I stared at the floor. It was ironic that I had gone back to an abusive home yet I was afraid to get a spanking.

I tensed when I heard footsteps coming to my room. Carlisle was soon in the doorway.

"We have some things we need to talk about, Rose," he stated.

I sighed. "Yes."

He closed the door and came to sit beside me on the bed.

"What you did was..." Carlisle paused, searching for the right words. "It was completely irresponsible. You knew better than to do that. Esme was so scared when she called me. You had us both so worried. Why did you put yourself in danger, Rosalie?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. It seemed reasonable at the time, but now it just sounds insane."

"You can tell me anything, honey."

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "I saw my biological father on my way home. He told me that I was a burden and wasting your time and I believed him."

Carlisle didn't speak for a few seconds. "Rosalie..." He shook his head. "Rosalie, you're anything but a burden."

I lost control of my anger at that point. I stood up and turned to look at him. "Don't tell me I'm not! You've had to change your whole life because of me, you and Esme! Everything I've done has affected something in your lives! How can you sit there and tell me that I'm not a burden? HOW COULD YOU?"

"Calm down, Rosalie. Think about what you're saying and what's happened since you've lived here. The last thing in the world you are is a burden."

I took quick breaths. I felt Carlisle's eyes on me. I faced him. "I heard you talking when I first got to my room in the hospital."

"When I was talking to my dad?"

I nodded.

Carlisle sighed. "Do you understand why you're going to be spanked?"

"Yes."

"And the tantrum you just threw doesn't help, either," he pointed out. "Before we begin, Rosalie, I'm going to give you an option. You can chose your punishment. It's either sixty swats or twenty swats on your bare bottom."

I thought about that. Most kids would be embarrassed to lay over one of their parent's laps and receive a bare bottom spanking. But for me, the situation was different. My dad was a doctor, and with all my time in the hospital and my time needing to be taken care of, he had already seen my bottom. Also, the bare bottom spanking saved me from forty additional swats. And in the back of my mind, I knew that I deserved a bare bottom spanking.

"I choose the second option," I proclaimed.

Carlisle nodded and assisted me over his lap. I felt him pull down my shorts and underwear.

I gasped at the first swat as it fell with a **SMACK!**, followed by **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!**

I squirmed under Carlisle's hold on me.

**SMACK!**

My bottom was beginning to burn.

**SMACK!**

The sting was getting intensified as every smack fell on my unprotected, bare bottom.

**SMACK!**

"Ah!" I shrieked.

**SMACK!**

"Stop!" I yelled. "It hurts!"

**SMACK!**

"Please!" I begged.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

""AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Thank goodness that it was over.

I sobbed over Carlisle's lap. As he lifted me up and rocked me, my sobs lessoned into cries.

"Sweetheart, Esme and I love you so much. You aren't a burden, Rose."

I clung to him as he rubbed my back. I had stopped crying now.

"I love you, Rosalie."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

I felt another pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Esme standing over me.

"I hope that teaches you to never run off again!" Esme exclaimed. She had a stern expression on her face that softened a moment later. "I was so worried about you, honey."

"I have to go to work," Carlisle said. "I'll be home somewhere around five." He rose to his feet.

"Bye, Daddy." I stood up on my bed so I could reach him to hug him.

"Bye, sweetie." He hugged me back.

Esme kissed his cheek. "I'll see you when you get home."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her cheek.

When he left, Esme said, "So it's just us girls! First we have to have breakfast."

I looked at my alarm clock. "It's only quarter after eight? How early did they make me wake up this morning at the hospital?"

Esme smiled. "They woke you up a little bit after seven and we were home at seven-thirty."

I sighed. "And I don't even have school."

She chuckled. "Let's go find something to eat."

**I really appreciate reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward's in this chapter! I don't own him, though, or anything to do with _Twilight_ for that matter.:(**

**I hope you like this chapter-it's one of my favorites, that's for sure!**

From my room where I was laying on my bed reading a book, I heard the phone rang. It stopped soon, so I assumed that Esme had answered it.

After a minute or so, there was a knock in my door. I told the person to come in.

Esme smiled as she walked over to my bed. I put a bookmark in my book and laid it down beside me.

"Hi, honey," she said. "Carlisle just called. There was a little boy brought into the emergency room and he wants us to come down there."

I sat up. "Really? Why?"

"He thinks that you could talk the boy. His name is Edward."

"Why does he want me to talk to Edward?"

Esme sighed. "This is where you'll choose if you want to talk to him or not. You see...he has a similar life to what you used to have."

I nodded. "So you're saying that he was..."

"Abused, yes," Esme whispered. Her voice got louder when she said, "Carlisle thinks that you'd get through to him. He's too scared to let anyone examine him, so if you talked to him-"

"-He might not be as afraid," I finished for yer.

Esme nodded. "Exactly. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no, I want to," I said quickly. "I can help him."

Esme smiled. "I'm so proud of you. Come on, let's go."

I followed her out to her car. We climbed in and headed off to the hospital.

"How old is Edward?" I wondered.

"Four," Esme responded.

I nodded.

This was a good thing that I was doing. Carlisle helped people on a daily basis. Esme always went to the hospital to comfort the kids that were there. Now I could do something good.

Esme pulled into the packed parking lot. She had to park way back in the parking lot where some of the employees park since there was no room any close. We parked next to Carlisle's car.

"Rosalie, he's four. Don't be surprised if there isn't any kicking, punching, biting, hitting, or hair-pulling," Esme warned me on the way in.

I smiled. "I should probably tie my hair back."

Before we went in, I stopped to put my hair up in pony tail.

Esme smiled at the receptionist, Catherine, whom I had met a few times before. "Hi, Catherine."

Catherine smiled. "Hi, Esme, Rosalie. Your husband said to come right down to the ER."

"Thank you," Esme said.

"Anytime. Bye, guys."

"Bye," Esme and I said together.

Esme led the way to the emergency room. It was filled with people with cuts and gashes, people clutching their arms, people with IVs in their hands...there were adults, teens, kids, toddlers...it was so crowded.

We started to look for Carlisle. He was at the end of the ER on the side opposite of us.

Carlisle was standing beside a bed that a little boy occupied. The boy squeezed his knees to his chest as he stared at Carlisle with a nervous expression.

"Carlisle," Esme said.

He turned around and sighed in relief. "Rosalie, come meet someone."

"Go ahead, Rose. I'll be in the cafeteria getting us lunch," Esme explained.

I walked closer. "Rosalie, this is Edward. Edward, this is my daughter Rosalie. Can she talk to you for a minute?"

Edward nodded. Carlisle closed the curtains surrounding Edward's bed. "Come out when you're done," he said. "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

I smiled and walked in the curtain-enclosed area.

"Hey, Edward," I said with my smile still on my face. I tried to speak with an uplifting voice. "I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose if that's easier to say."

"Hi, Wose."

"Edward, can I sit next to you?" I asked.

He nodded and moved over, closer to the wall. I sat next to him.

"The same thing happened to me that happened to you," I stated.

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Your daddy hits you?"

I shook my head immediately, realizing that he thought I meant Carlisle. "My old daddy. But then I came here and my new daddy took care of me."

"Doctow Cuwwen is your new daddy?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Yes. He's very nice and will make sure that you get better."

"I afwaid," Edward admitted.

"It's okay to be afraid," I said. "I was so scared when I came here, but Dr. Cullen made me feel all better."

"So he make me feew aww bettew?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Edward nodded. "Okay."

"So you'll let him examine you?"

"Yes," Edward said.

I grinned. "I'll be right back."

I pushed the curtain aside. "Okay," I told Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you so much, Rosalie. Will you stay in case he gets afraid again?"

I nodded.

Carlisle held the curtain open so we could walk in.

"Hi, Edward," Carlisle said, crouching in front of the little boy. "Are you ready now?"

Edward looked at me. I smiled and nodded in encouragement. He looked back at Carlisle. "Yes," he whispered.

Carlisle smiled. "The first thing I'm gonna do is check your temperature to make sure you're not sick because being sick isn't fun, is it?"

Edward shook his head. "I hate bein' sick!"

Carlisle chuckled. "I need you to keep this under your tongue, okay?"

Edward glanced at me.

"It doesn't hurt, Edward," I said. "I had to do it and I'm still standing right here!"

He looked warily at the thermometer in Carlisle's hand. He opened his mouth.

"There we go," Carlisle said, putting the thermometer under Edward's tongue. After a moment, he took it back out and declared the temperature normal and said, "Now I'm gonna clean your cut on your arm."

"Wiww it huwt?" Edward asked.

"It might sting a little bit, but it'll be over soon," Carlisle explained.

I sat down next to Edward. "I'll hold your hand."

Edward squeezed my hand with all his might when Carlisle began to clean Edward's other arm. When he took out a syringe to numb Edward's arm in order to stitch it, Edward cowered into my side.

"I had to get a shot, too," I stated. "I was so scared but it didn't even hurt! It was just a little pinch."

"Wike dis?" Edward asked as he pinched himself.

I nodded.

Carlisle swiped Edward's arm with an alcohol pad and gently injected the syringe.

Edward squeezed my hand. The shot was over in no time.

"Dat wasn't bad," he said.

I smiled.

The rest of the exam was the same way-me telling Edward I had done something and he wouldn't be afraid anymore.

"Okay, buddy, I'm gonna take you to your own room. You can lay down and you don't have to do anything," Carlisle said.

Edward carefully put his head back on the pillow and pulled the blanket over him. Carlisle pushed his bed out of the ER and into the hallway. I walked beside them.

I noticed Edward warily eyeing everything that was around him. I thought about the similarities between what had happened to me and what had happened to Edward. We had both been abused, both been taken to the hospital, and both been treated by Carlisle.

From the determined look on Carlisle's face that was set to help the four-year-old, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd have a little brother soon.

**Thanks for reading!**

**What did you guys think of Edward?**

**I'm going to try to update ASAP.**

**Review to see more Edward!**


	16. Chapter 16

Stores were decorated with lights and wreaths and holiday music played out of stereos. Christmas was here.

This would be my first Christmas with Carlisle and Esme. I was thrilled yet nervous, all at the same time. In past years on Christmas, my father had always gotten a few days off around the holiday season, and with me out of school, it had just been time for more abuse. I held nothing but bad memories from Christmas, but I had a feeling that this year would be different. All my memories from this Christmas would be good.

Edward was slowly recovering. Esme and I went everyday to see him. Carlisle would be in the middle of his shift, and we'd meet him at the hospital and he'd bring us to see Edward.

The other day, Esme had asked how I would feel if they adopted Edward. I honestly didn't know how I'd feel. I would be happy I was going to get to be a big sister and have a little brother running around, but besides that, I didn't really know what to make of the situation. When Carlisle and Esme told me they had officially adopted Edward, I was happy.

The day came for Edward to be discharged. Esme and I had spent our time designing a room for him. We were ready for Edward to come home.

Carlisle carried Edward inside. Edward looked around, keeping close to Carlisle the whole time.

"Welcome home, Edward," Esme said, smiling and reaching her arms out.

Carlisle handed Edward to Esme.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, Carlisle made me feew aww better."

"I'm so happy you're better for Christmas!" Esme exclaimed.

"Me, too," Edward said.

"Now you can open up so many presents!"

"Pwesents? For me?"

"Of course, Edward, why wouldn't there be presents for you?"

"'Cause I never get pwesents."

I noticed the sad looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces, the same looks they wore when they found out things about my abusive past. What Edward said was the kind of thing I would say. It shocked me everytime I found out how alike our stories actually were.

"Well that's changing this year, Edward," Esme declared, hugging Edward close to her. "This year, you're gonna get so many presents you won't know what to open first!"

* * *

Esme wasn't kidding when she said there would be so many presents we wouldn't know what to open first. I got more than I've ever thought I would get in my entire life. Edward didn't think the presents were his at first.

Esme had a dress for me to wear when everyone came over, everyone being her parents and Carlisle's parents. It was a lilac color with an even lighter scarf.

When both sets of my grandparents arrived, they had even more presents for Edward and me.

It was late when everyone left. Edward had already fallen asleep and was in his room. I changed into my pajamas and was sitting on the couch watching TV, trying not to fall asleep.

"Rosalie, I'm taking you to you room," I heard Carlisle say.

I realized I had fallen asleep. I tried to move and open my eyes, but Carlisle said, "Don't move, sweetheart, just go back to sleep."

He lifted me and I felt him walk toward the stairs. I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I knew was Carlisle kissing my forehead. "Good night, honey."

I felt him pull the blankets up to my shoulders.

"Night, Daddy."

* * *

The next day, Edward was already downstairs with Esme, who was sketching clothes for a new line. Edward was playing with something he got yesterday that made too much noise in my opinion. That was the problem with toys for little kids. The toys may be cute when you buy them and when you first play with them, but after the first day you get sick of the noise.

"Good morning, Rose," Esme said, smiling. "Carlisle already left to go to work. There's breakfast in the kitchen if you want any."

"I'm not really hungry."

Esme nodded, adding some details to a sketch. "So I was thinking we could go shopping today. I know my parents and Carlisle's parents got you gift cards for the mall. Do you wanna go?"

"Sure."

In ten minutes, Edward was in his car seat and we were all set to leave. The drive to the mall was not long-it was snowing, after all, so there weren't many people out to cause traffic.

Esme parked and put Edward in a carriage that was in the trunk of the car. We walked into the mall.

"Let's go here," Esme said, turning into a teen and young adult clothing store.

I started to look around. After a minute I heard Esme say, "They put it up!"

I turned around to see a sign that said "Dream by Esme Cullen."

"Dream is the fashion company I just started. It's the young adult line of a major company," Esme said. "Oh my gosh, they're calling it a luxury line!"

Sure enough on the bottom of the poster, there was a caption that read "Luxury in its best form."

I grinned. "This is so cool!"

"I got to call Jessica," Esme proclaimed, taking her cell phone out of her pocketbook. "She's my assistant."

This was awesome-my mom's line was in stores!

Edward looked up at us. "Why awe you happy 'bout cwothes?"

Esme and I laughed. Boys just don't understand!


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long to post! I've rewritten it so many times. There are only two chapters left after this one. I hope to have them out soon! Please review!**

The school day ended after what felt like days (though it was only hours). I walked outside to find Esme's car. When I located it, I ran over, eager to get away from schoolwork for the weekend. She was finishing a conversation on her cell phone when I got in the car. I noticed that Edward wasn't there. Esme usually picked him up from pre-school and then came to get me from school.

"Okay. Thanks for calling me, Jessica. See you later." Esme put her phone down and smiled at me. "Hey, Rosalie. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it just felt long. Where's Edward?"

"The mother of one of the little girls at his pre-school asked me if Edward could have a playdate with Bella, her daughter."

"That's cute. He's only four and he's already got a girlfriend."

Esme laughed. "Carlisle's picking him up on his way home from work. Now I just got off the phone with Jessica. She just got an email from the director of the company saying there's going to be a fashion show for all collections next month. In that time I have to find models for my line. So I was thinking if you wanted to you could model and you could ask Angela if she wants to as well."

I grinned. "Seriously? I get to model?"

"I take you want to?"

I nodded with enthusiasm. "Of course! I'll text Angela and ask her if she wants to model, too."

I quickly sent a message to my best friend. She didn't take long to respond with:

_Sounds so much fun! I'll definitely do it!_

"Angela says she wants to model."

Esme nodded. "I'll call her mom and talk to her about it."

I counted the days as the month went by until we would leave for New York City for the fashion show. It was all Angela and I had talked about for weeks. We had fittings for all the clothes we would be modeling. We were so excited to go to New York. Not only would we be modeling, but we were arriving the day before the show so we would have plenty of time to go shopping.

"Are you ready to go?" Esme asked from the doorway of my room. She had Edward in her arms.

"Yes. I have my suitcaise and my carry on bag all packed."

"Good. Let's go. We don't want someone to miss the flight that's going to bring her to the beginning of her modeling career."

I smiled. "I'm so excited."

"You're going to look great," Esme declared. "Really, though, we have to go meet Angela and her parents at the airport."

We went downstairs where all our bags were by the front door, waiting to be brought to the car. Carlisle was standing beside them. He wasn't thrilled about me modeling, but Esme talked him into it. It was, after all, a teen clothing line.

"Alright, we need to bring these bags to the car," Esme announced. Between all of us, we only needed one trip to get everything in the car.

I grew even more excited, if it was possible, when we pulled up to the airport. We met with Angela and her parents.

"Hey, Rosalie!" Angela exclaimed.

"Hey, Angela!"

We talked about what we wanted to do when we got to New York City. Shopping was definitely number one on our list.

I don't remember much of the flight. I fell asleep just a few minutes after the plane took off and woke up right before it landed. I didn't want to get up, still tired, but when I realized we were in New York, I became much more alert. Finally we were here!

Esme and Mrs. Weber took Angela and me shopping once we were checked into the hotel. We spent the whole day going in stores and trying on clothes.

When we got back to the hotel, Angela and I went swimming for a little bit until we decided it was time to go to sleep. In all the anticipation for the fashion show tomorrow, I could barely get my eyes closed. I even dreamed about being backstage in a beautiful dress that Esme designed.

Esme was worried in the morning. This was the first time her line would be modeled and she didn't whether to be happy or scared. I knew everything would go great. Her designs were amazing.

I started to feel nervous myself when we got to the place where the show would be held. A lighting crew was attending to the runway. Besides the six people in the crew, the only person there was the director of the company.

"Hello, Esme," he greeted. "Did you have a good flight?"

"We did, Mr. Campbell. It's great to be in New York."

"All the clothes have been delivered," Mr. Campbell stated. He looked at Angela and me. "You must be Esme's daughter and her best friend."

We nodded. "I'm Rosalie," I said while Angela introduced, "I'm Angela."

"You can come with me backstage."

Esme, Angela, and I followed Mr. Campbell past all the chairs that made up the audience. We climbed the small set of stairs that brought us backstage.

There were three other fashion collections there as well-a womens' line, a mens' line, and a kids' line.

"This is the juniors' line dressing room," Mr. Campbell explained, leading the way to a large room filled with clothes. "Angela, all your clothes are on this side, and Rosalie, all your clothes are on this side. All the outfits are marked according to when you'll be wearing them."

"Thank you, Mr, Campbell," Esme said.

"No problem." He smiled. "Good luck at the show," he added before leaving the room.

After helping us find the first outfits we'd be modeling, Esme had to go to a meeting for the designers. Angela and I decided to check out everything backstage.

We met two little girls who were modeling for the kids' line. After introducing ourselves, they were all smiles.

"Hi!" the girl with strawberry blond hair exclaimed. "I'm Tanya. I'm seven. This is my friend Emily."

"Hey!" the other girl with straight black hair-Emily-said. "I'm eight. We're modeling for the kids' line. What are you doing?"

"We're modeling for the juniors' line," I explained.

"Emily, Tanya, are you girls ready? The show is starting soon," a woman stated as she walked over to us. She smiled, brushing a bit of her curly red hair away from her face. "You must be Angela and Rosalie. I'm Maggie. I design the kids' line. I think Esme's looking for you."

"Okay, thanks. Good luck."

We walked back down the hallway to find Esme. I guy was walking in the opposite direction.

"Did you see hot he was?" Angela whispered. "Let's not model, let's just follow him."

I laughed. "Here comes another one."

Angela sighed dramatically this time.

Esme was waiting for us in the dressing room. "The show is starting soon. You should get changed and come out in five minutes."

We nodded, gathering everything we needed for the first outfits we'd be wearing. We added the final touches with jewelry before going to search for Esme.

"Hey, girls. This is Heather," Esme said, introducing us to a young woman. "She works with me back in Forks. Heather is a stylist. She's going to do your hair and make-up."

"You can follow me," Heather proclaimed with a smile. She lead the way to two make-up chairs, complete with lighted mirrors. We spent the next hour getting make-up applied and our hair styled. Then it was showtime.

"You're going to do great," Esme declared encouragingly. "Just walk out, turn around completely, and then come back. You look so cute! We have to get pictures later."

Angela and I did exactly as Esme explained. There were so many lights shining in my eyes, but I didn't let it bother me. I heard the clicks of numerous cameras going off repeatedly. Modeling was so much fun, walking down the runway in the clothes Esme had designed.

Esme was proud of us when we got backstage after our first time down the runway. I have to admit I was nervous in the beginning, but I felt great about it now!


	18. Chapter 18

I noticed something was...off. I couldn't quite place what it was. But I noticed it. I noticed the uneasy glances between my parents and there was more tension than ever before. Something wasn't right. I didn't want to come right out and ask about it. I would resort to that if I couldn't figure out what was going on by the end of the day. Saturdays were supposed to be relaxed; no school, Esme didn't have to work, and Carlisle only had to work if he was called in. Saturdays weren't supposed to be tense.

My parents had barely spoken to each other all day. Esme sat upstairs in her studio, sketching new designs as she sat on the window seat. Carlisle was sitting downstairs in the living room, the TV muted, something he did when he was trying to think something through. I went to sit beside him.

I was worried now; I'd never seen my parents act like this. But it wasn't like they were mad at each other. No, it was more like they didn't know what to say to each other.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" My voice sounded worried and I regretted that, knowing that when my tone sounded like that, it sometimes scared my parents.

But he looked surprised when I spoke, like he didn't realized I had sat down. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Something just...doesn't seem right."

He didn't respond. At that moment, I could hear Esme descending the stairs. She walked toward us and looked at Carlisle, then me, then back to Carlisle and nodded at him before heading into the kitchen.

"Esme's pregnant," he said quietly as he rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the ground.

I didn't understand how this was a bad thing, but that's how they were acting. "Really? That's great."

Esme came back to the living room and shook her head. "We don't have that kind of time. With babies, we have to be able to be awake during the night. Carlisle could get called in at any time and both of our hours are insane. We're not going to be good parents."

"You're already great parents," I said, looking at both of them. I just didn't understand how you could associate the term "bad parents" with Carlisle and Esme.

They smiled, but I could tell they were still worried.

"We'll work something out," Carlisle said, taking Esme's hand in his own. "It'll be okay."

* * *

Things ended up getting better. Esme would be able to work from home-at least for a little while. She could sketch ideas for her clothing line and eventually go back to work two months after the baby born. As head doctor, Carlisle wasn't able to take much time off, other than a few days after the baby was born.

"I want to find out."

"I don't care!" Esme exclaimed angrily. "I don't want to find out, so we won't!"

"Okay, then, we won't find out."

Esme had asked Carlisle if he wanted to find out of the baby was a boy or a girl, and Carlisle made the mistake of having a different answer than her. Recently Esme had become more emotional, making her get angry easily.

The months passed and the days became closer to Esme's due date. Eventually Esme agreed with Carlisle and they decided to find out of the baby was a girl or a boy.

On that day, I was at home watching Edward, waiting for my parents to arrive back home. When they did, I immediately asked, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Guess," Carlisle said, not making this easy.

"A girl!" Esme exclaimed, smiling as she placed her hands over her stomach. "We would have been happy either way, but now she'll have a teen sister who can help her get through things."

I smiled as Esme hugged me. "You're going to be a big sister again," she said before turning towards Edward. She took him in her arms and started to explain to him what the whole thing was all about. At a young age, he didn't understand very well that there was going to be a baby in the house soon.

* * *

When I stepped out of my school, my grandmother, Esme's mom, was waiting for me. I could tell by the look on her face that something was up. And if something was up around that time, it could only mean one thing.

"Is my mom in labor?" I questioned immediately as I got into the car.

She nodded, smiling, and said, "Yes and we're going to the hospital right now. She went in earlier this morning, a little after you went to school."

"Why didn't you get me from school?"

Esme's mother laughed with a smile, the same smile her daughter inherited. "Because your mother told me you had a math test today."

"Exactly," I pointed out.

She laughed again. "You can talk to your parents about that decision."

I nodded. "I will."

The hospital wasn't far from the school, so it didn't take long to get there. I felt like my head was spinning as we quickly made our way to see Esme and Carlisle. I could barely concentrate on walking. My mind was focused on the question of "Did Esme have the baby yet?"

We made our way to the correct floor and Grandma led me to where everyone was sitting, waiting. My other grandmother, Carlisle's mother, held Edward on her lap and was reading to him.

We had been sitting for about ten minutes when Carlisle started walking over to us.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry this has taken so long! It's short, I know, and I'm not entirely happy with it, but I didn't want to hold off on updating. This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story!**

The baby was born, a girl named Alice. She was small, which I could definitely tell when I held her. She looked a lot like Esme, yet I could still see some of Carlisle's features.

She was beautiful, complete with a mess of dark hair.

At the sight of Edward's yawn, Esme told us we needed to get some sleep. I glanced at the bright red numbers of the digital clock beside her bed. We had been at the hospital for hours, apparently, though it seemed like we just got there.

"You can come back tomorrow," Carlisle reassured me when I began to protest. I accepted his answer eventually and we left shortly after.

He was going to bring Edward and I home to get our stuff and then take us to his parents' house. He was going back to the hospital after that and he would be staying there for the night.

On our way out of the building, we ran into the Whitlocks, who were bringing home their newborn son Jasper. We had seen them earlier that afternoon. Michelle Whitlock was one of Esme's best friends. Alice already had a future boyfriend, just like Edward and Bella.

And Emmett and me, as I liked to think.

* * *

I stood in my room in a beautiful dress Esme helped me picked out. My hair was styled in thick curls and pulled back. I was going to my first school dance.

A middle school dance. I thought it was really dumb, actually, but given the circumstances...I decided to go.

It was because Emmett asked me to go with him. Emmett McCarty. No other words were needed.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room slowly, slowly getting used to the heels Esme had told me would look perfect with the dress. Even though they weren't very high, I was still having trouble walking in them.

"I still don't understand why she's going," I heard Carlisle say for what seemed to be the hundreth time, maybe even more. "I believe I said no dating until she's thirty."

"Growing soft? You took off five years from the age you said before," Esme commented, referring to Carlisle's previous statement of "no dating until you're thirty-five." Then she spotted me walking into the living room. "You look beautiful!"

I smiled as I stepped further into the room.

"It's too short," Carlisle immediately said in reference to my dress. "I said it had to go at least-"

"It goes to her knees," Esme said, rolling her eyes. "You're overprotective. Are you ready to go, Rosalie?"

I nodded. "I'm meeting Emmett there."

"Alright. I'll drive so you won't get interrogated about him on the way there." She sent a pointed look in Carlisle's direction.

He didn't say anything, just attempted to look innocent.

I followed Esme out to the car, still learning how to walk in heels. But I had to admit was excited for the dance and I knew it was obvious.

On our way to the school, a police cruiser passed us, lights flashing as the siren screached. Suddenly my excitement disappeared.

Esme noticed, too. It happened every time a cruiser passed, as soon as I heard the siren and spotted the flashing lights. It reminded me of my biological parents, of the prison sentence they were serving for child abuse.

"It's okay, Rosalie. Take a deep breath," Esme said as she always did in this situation in an attempt to comfort me. But her words did little to assuage my sudden fear.

"I know it's stupid to get all worked up whenever a cruiser goes by, but I can't help it."

"It's not stupid at all, Rose. You can't help things that still affect you," my mother replied as we approached a red light at an intersection. She turned to look at me with a serious expression on her face. "What happened to you is part of your past. It's over and done with. You're safe now. I don't want this to ruin your evening, honey. Please try to keep an open mind."

I nodded as I took in her words, trying my best to calm down. I was really tired of getting worked up over things like this. I was still working to overcome all the scars I had mentally.

But Esme was right. I shouldn't allow that to ruin the night. I was going to a school dance with the boy I liked, and my life was amazing, so much better than anything I had ever imagined in my future.

The nightmares I had over my past were becoming less frequent. I wasn't as distant anymore, like I had been when I was first adopted by the Cullens. I was happier than I had ever been.

Not to mention I was going to a school dance with Emmett McCarty. Or did I already say that?


End file.
